Beyond Harm
by The Doll
Summary: The sequel to Safe From Harm! OOC! Days after Orochimaru's death and people now can live peacefully. But what's with this new threat to Konoha and how does it invovle HIM?
1. Their new Lives

**Hello lovely readers, and this is the sequel to Safe From Harm! Enjoy and if you have time, write a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters at all '( I do own Serina, cause I created her! D

* * *

**

**Beyond Harm**

**Chapter 1: Their New Lives

* * *

**

It was the two days after Serina and Itachi's wedding, and it was two days after Sasuke and Sakura's new engagement. The two couples were extremely happy and thought that their lives would now be better without Orochimaru. Serina and Itachi were going to their honeymoon tomorrow at Kanazawa, Japan, a very beautiful city indeed. Sasuke and Sakura would always hangout or train together. But what good is always training with the same person if you don't have some friends to join in. So Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and sometimes Shino, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba would join.

Serina and Itachi were in their bedroom, and then their bedroom door burst open once again. In came Sakura and Sasuke, and this time they were not trying to kill each other, for once…

"Hi guys." Serina said. She was currently folding clothes and packing them into her suitcase for the honeymoon.

"Hn.." Itachi said. He was lying down on the bed with the remote controller in one hand, and the other hand behind his head.

"Hi Serina, Itachi!" Sakura smiled. She turned towards Sasuke who currently had his hands in his pockets and looked like he was sulking. He really didn't want to be here. She nudged him in the ribs, and Sasuke yelped.

"Ahh, woman! Watch your strength!" Sasuke yelled. He rubbed his rib cage, and then spoke.

"Um…yeah, hi guys.." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. Sakura somewhat smiled and then spoke.

"So are you guys excited about going to Kanazawa? I heard it's a geisha district. That's so cool!" Sakura sat down in on the computer chair, which was in the bedroom. Sasuke took a seat on the bed and watched t.v. with Itachi. Both were quiet and their eyes scanned the television set closely. Serina continued packing.

"Yes, I'm very excited, but I'm not so sure about Itachi, cause he's not interested in sight seeing, right Itachi?" Serina looked over towards him and Itachi gave a smirk.

"Right cause sight seeing is boring!" Itachi said. Sasuke agreed with that as well. Sakura and Serina sighed. Boys will never enjoy the wonders of nature…

"So what are you guys really here for?" Serina asked. Sakura thought that Sasuke was going to speak, but when he didn't, she spoke instead.

"We just came by to say goodbye for the honeymoon and all, and I have to tell Itachi something too." Sakura grabbed Itachi by his neck, he was as shocked as everyone else, and then Sakura dragged him into the hallway and spoke to him.

"Itachi, if Serina comes back from the honeymoon pregnant, I will kill you! She's 18, so there's no need to rush it about having a child, understood!" Sakura yelled at him. Serina and Sasuke listened to the conversation behind the door. Itachi nodded nervously as a response. Sakura scared the daylights out of him, so he slowly went back into the room and sat on the bed. Serina and Sasuke backed away from the door when they heard that Itachi and Sakura were coming back into the bedroom. Sakura came in smiling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have a nice talk?" He said. She nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm done packing, and so is Itachi, so now all's we have to do is bid people goodbye and say hello to our honeymoon in Kanazawa" Serina said, and sighed in relief. Serina called their friends to say goodbye for 2 weeks. It really only took up one hour to do. Sasuke and Sakura were now in the entertainment room with Itachi. They were watching t.v., but Sasuke and Sakura kept fighting over the remote. Itachi just sank low on the couch, and sighed.

"I want to watch soap operas!" Sakura said as she tugged harder on the remote.

"And I want to watch the sports channel!" Sasuke said as he pulled on the other side of the remote.

"No! We are not watch sports!" Sakura screamed at him. She glared at him.

"Well then we are not watching your soap operas then!" Sasuke yelled back. He glared right back at her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up! Your going to break the god damn remote if you keep pulling it like that! Now pick a channel and stay quiet! Geez!" Itachi burst out. They quickly shut their mouths. Serina came into the room and took a seat by Itachi. She unfortunately could hear the whole conversation all the way from upstairs.

"Why do they fight so much?" Itachi whispered to Serina.

"I don't really know buts that's their way of showing each other affection I guess.." Serina answered back. Itachi put an arm on Serina shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder while they watched the younger couple argue some more, but this time over nothing.

"You are a baka, do you know that?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

"I know, which is why I'm your boyfriend, right?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Why do you always win our fights?" Sakura asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Because I always win, no matter what." Sasuke smirked and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever." Sakura simply said. "So are you guys leaving anytime soon?" Itachi asked.

"Soon." Sasuke said. Sasuke was by the way sitting across from Sakura in the entertainment room. They were both in separate armchairs, and Serina and Itachi were in between on the love seat. A huge, plasma screen t.v. was in front of them. Sasuke and Sakura were both observing everything in the room now. The house didn't look like this when Serina and Itachi moved in a while ago. The house was now looking outstanding!

"How do you guys do it?" Sakura asked amazed as she stared at the Dance Dance Revolution, or DDR set next to the plasma.

"How do we do what?" Serina questioned.

"She means, how you guys bought all this stuff and fixed it up within a month." Sasuke said. He was currently eyeing a foosball table.

"I dunno, we just bought this stuff with only one-fourth of our money from the missions hokage-sama give us." Itachi said. Serina nodded. Sakura and Sasuke's jaws dropped.

"Only one-fourth? You mean you get that much money from being an Anbu? And you spent only one-fourth on buying everything in this house!" Sakura was amazed. Itachi and Serina both nodded.

"Damn, now I really want to be an Anbu member! And I will become one before I turn age 16." Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura nodded as she also agreed. Serina giggled. Itachi chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You guys." Serina spoke. "How do you expect to become members in the Anbu, if you can't even pass their exams yet? And plus since Serina and I are the Anbu squad head, so we have to approve you guys, so tough luck with becoming an Anbu before you turn 16!" Itachi laughed now. "I'll show you nii-san." Sasuke said. "Is that a challenge?" Itachi said back. "Hell yes!" Sasuke was smirking. "Fine but its not like your gunna win." "Do you wanna take this outside?" Sasuke was furious now. He lost his cool. "Okay, bring it on little brother!" Itachi stuck out his hand and signaled Sasuke to come after him. Both boys sat up from the couches and were about to collide into each other. Serina quickly sat up from the couch and yelled.

"IF YOU GUYS ARE GUNNA FIGHT, DO IT OUTSIDE! I JUST FINISHED DECORATING THIS ROOM!" Serina screamed the loudest ever. Sakura laughed and pointed at the two brothers but she quickly stopped when she got 3 glares.

"Fine, I won't fight with you know little brother." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke groaned.

"Your wife always spoils my fun, do you know that?" Sasuke said. Serina grew angry, and a vein popped on her head.

"What was that lovely little brother-in-law?" Serina gritted her teeth. Serina was balling her right hand into a fist already.

"No! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Sasuke said as he quickly backed away. Sakura went beside him and then the both sat down in one chair.

"Good little Sasuke, now, what were we doing before?" Serina asked calmly now.

"Um…something about Anbu." Sakura said. She put her hands on her lap.

"Oh yeah, well there's going to be an Anbu Exam in a few months, so tell your friends and train up. When we come back, I expect Sakura to be able to use level 2 of Cresent Moon, and Sasuke you should improve with the Sharingan as well." Serina said firmly.

"Make sure to train, and watch the house while we're gone, and don't get into fights, please.." Itachi said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads. After one more hour, Sakura and Sasuke bid their siblings a good night and to have a safe trip. Everyone got dressed for bed and slept peacefully, not knowing what would happen in the next few months.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed. She ran into the hokage's office.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked. "He's… back… Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said while panting.

"WHAT! Oh dear, well we are going to have to just keep an eye out or him. Tell the Special Anbus right away, except Itachi and Serina. Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded and ran out the door.

"What will happen now.." The 5th thought.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finally finished with this chapter! Now that's one thing lifted off my shoulders. But sadly I won't be able to upload any chapters this weekend because I'm going to my cousin's wedding. So anyway, how was the story so far? Good? Bad? Review please!**


	2. Good Ideas both ways

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! For the long delay! Been so busy with finals! Anyway, thanks for reviewing so far, and here is chapter 2! And there is a lemon, well kinda, but read if ya wanna.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Good ideas both ways

* * *

**

Serina woke up at 6:00 a.m. and got quietly out of bed without waking her husband up. She was wearing a blue long silk nightgown with thin straps. On her back, she proudly wore the Uchiha fan symbol. She crept downstairs and entered the kitchen. Serina started to make breakfast for her loving husband, since today they leave to Kanazawa. She finished preparing the food at around 6:30. Itachi started to wake up by the aroma of delicious foods. He only had a pair of long pajama pants on, which were black. No shirt. He tiptoed into the kitchen, where Serina was currently washing the messy dishes that she made. He lowered his chakra so that she could not sense him coming. Itachi thought of a mischievous scheme, so he went along with it. He started to tickle Serina uncontrollably and she kept on laughing, but was startled at first. She faced Itachi who continued to tickle her.

"I…ta…chi…st…op…!" Serina said in between laughs. Itachi just grinned and continued the torture. Serina couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed the closer object that she could find. Which by the way happened to be a frying pan that was just washed. She took the frying pan and started to whack Itachi with it.

BAM

"No Serina!"

BOOM

"ahh! Stop!"

BANG

"No! not the face!"

Thump… Oh dear, Itachi fell on the ground.

"You loser, and this is how you repay me for making you breakfast?" She said. Itachi got up and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, okay." And with that their morning started out just perfect!

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

" Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on the still sleeping Sasuke. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, with red pajama pants.

"Ahh!" he yelled back. He fell over the bed and landed hard on the ground. Sakura giggled. She laid herself down on his bed. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his back. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with grey p.j. pants. His eyes showed anger in them and Sakura just laughed at him.

"Why the hell was I woken up at 6:30 in the morning! And on a Saturday too!" Sasuke said as he got up off the floor and crawled back on the opposite side of the bed. Sasuke's parents were at the water country, on another vacation, but they were here for Itachi and Serina's wedding!

"I wanted us to go over Serina's house today since they leave Konoha at 8:40!" She replied with a smile. They both laid down on the bed, a space separating them.

"Fine, we will go, but why couldn't you wake me up at 7:30 or 8! It's 6:30 for Kami's sake!" Sasuke stated as he started to get up off the bed. Sakura also got up off the bed and headed to her own room to get dressed. Sasuke got dressed also. Minutes later they were out of their rooms and were already heading toward Itachi and Serina's home. It didn't take that long either, since they do live 2 houses away! Sakura was now wearing a pink tank top with a red skirt to match. She wore red flip-flops to match the whole outfit. She didn't bother to tie her hair up so she left it to sway with the small breeze. Sasuke was walking right next to her, and he was wearing a black Uchiha clan shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He spiked his hair as usual. Once they reached the house, they rang the doorbell. Serina answered the door.

"Hi guys! Come in!" She motioned for the two to come in and they both said a hello back to her. Serina was now wearing a light blue tube top, with dark blue tight jeans, and black high heeled boots.

"We just came to say goodbye for one last time!" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. But really they couldn't wait for their older siblings to leave so they could have the house to themselves. And not to do dirty things! They all sat in the living room and Itachi came into the room.

"You guys are here again? Gosh you guys will really miss us then!" Itachi said. He was carrying Serina's and his suitcases. He dropped them on the floor. Everyone was silent for a while and then Itachi picked the bags up once again.

"Well it's like 8:25, so we better get going, See you guys in two fucking weeks!" And with that Itachi and Serina left the house. They ran through the streets of Konoha to get to the airport. They made it just in time as well. The boarded the plane and it took off within seconds.

(I'm too lazy to write how their flight went, so I'll write when they land. Sorry)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Well they're gone, so…" Sakura said a little seductively.

"Lets begin with our DDR challenge!" Sasuke got up off the couch. "Race ya to the entertainment room!" Sakura smirked. And then both teens sped off to the room.

"No… fair, you got…. a head.. start!" Sakura said in between pants. Sasuke won their race and was now on the DDR machine.

"Come on, lets play already! We got exactly 12 days to trash the house and only 2 days to clean it, Lets begin!" Sasuke said with a mischevious grin playing across his face. Saskura matched the same one. Sasuke was very very very OOC right here, lol. Anyway, Sakura got on the game pad and their game of DDR started. Sasuke was winning so far, but Sakura wouldn't give up. Their game lasted for more than 20 minutes, until Sasuke finally won. Both teens got off the machine and panted heavily.

"How… do… you… always win…" Sakura said.

"Remember Sakura…. I always win…. no matter what!" Sasuke replied back.

Sasuke sat in an armchair and turned on the plasma screen, while Sakura decided to call her friends and invite them to come over for a party. They all agreed and so Sakura relaxed now. The two didn't want to prepare any food because they will be too busy to eat, instead, it will be playing games, games, games.

* * *

**Itachi and Serina**

The plane landed, and Serina and Itachi's luggage was carried to their hotel. The two were walking the streets of Kanazawa, when Serina noticed many people, precisely women, staring at them. Well staring at Itachi really. More importantly, the women were all geishas! Serina got very annoyed at them and jealous, so she wrapped her arm around Itachi's arm. He saw the women staring and just rolled his eyes at them. The geisha women had all looked more beautiful compared to Serina, and then one brave geisha decided to walk towards the newlywed couple.

The geisha was wearing a red kimono with a black obi. She had all the traditional make up, hairstylr, everything, plus she had long wavy black hair and dazzling black eyes as well. She ignored Serina and walked right in front of Itachi.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Alina, top geisha of Kanazawa, you must be new here?" She placed her hand right on Itachi's shoulder and Serina glared at the woman. Itachi stayed calm, but then just rolled his eyes once again.

"Why don't I show you around and we can go to the hotel later tonight, my treat!" Alina said.

"I'm sorry but I've already had made plans today, so can you get out of the way now?" Itachi said. Serina was relieved that Itachi felt nothing for the woman. Alina saw Serina finally and spoke again.

"So you busy with the pink haired girl then, well why not dump her and come with me instead?" She said very slowly and seductively. Alina cupped Itachi face, and that's when Serina lost it.

"Alright you bitch, back off he is my man!" Serina shouted and slapped Alina's hand away. Serina knew that Alina had no chakra so beating her would be easy.

"Who said he's yours you whore? What gives you the right to tell me who I can't flirt with?" Alina protested. Serina smirked. Itachi just looked confused at everything.

"Simple, because I can do this and you can't." Serina grabbed Itachi neck and kissed him with passion on the lips. Every single geisha stared at the couple. Itachi still being confused, just let Serina kiss him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and Serina wrapped her arms around his neck. After they broke the kiss, Alina stared shocked at Serina's actions, and spoke again.

"You may be able to do that, but we'll see who he'll chose to bed, you just watch!"

"Then I win again, because we're married and here for our honeymoon." Serina flashed off her diamond ring with a 24k gold band. The diamond was very large and it gleamed in the light. Alina and all the other geisha stared again with mouths dropped open.

"Is this true?" Alina asked Itachi.

"Well yes, I married Serina cause I'm in love with her. It's obvious!" Itachi said and wrapped an arm around Serina's waist. Serina smirked and so the couple left the bewildered geishas alone on the streets. They were now checked in the hotel and were at their hotel room. Their luggage was all there in the room.

"Itachi that was so awesome!" Serina said, referring to the street incident.

"Yeah well we wouldn't have gotten in this mess if you didn't chose a friggen geisha district for Kami's sake!" Itachi said. They were both changing their clothes to go to the hotel pool. Serina was wearing a black 2-piece bikini with white rhinestones embroided on the linings of the bikini. Itachi was black swim trunks with white stripes going down the sides. As soon as Itachi saw Serina in her bikini, he had a better idea than swimming.

"What are you staring at Itachi?" Serina asked as she tied her hair in a high ponytail. Itachi grabbed Serina's wrists and brought her to the bed.

"Change of plans, we are going have some fun in our room instead of swimming." Itachi started to trail butterfly kisses down her neck. She moaned in pleasure. Itachi and Serina sat up together and he started to until her bikini top. Finally Itachi could get to see Serina naked, for the first time. And when he removed the top, he couldn't resist but to take both of her breasts in his hands and massage them. He sucked on one nipple and massaged the other. He switched occasionally.

"Oh…. Itachi!" She screamed in pleasure. Serina loosed her own hair and then she cupped Itachi's face and decided to French him right now. While their tongues played with each other, Itachi was slowly trying to take off Serina's bottom part of her bikini. Serina tried to take off Itachi's swimming trunks, and they both accomplished it. (I'm not good at describing a sex scene, okay!) Itachi gazed at Serina's true beauty and Serina stared with lustful eyes at Itachi. Things were now getting hot. Itachi didn't hesitate to thrust his fingers in and out of her. She moaned louder and louder each time he stuck another finger in. She arched her back and dug her fingernails into his back. He pulled out his hand and licked her sweet juices. She was very wet right now. Itachi stopped for a while and then it became Serina's turn for control. She started to kiss him on the lips, the neck, chest, abs, and then came his member. She gently started to massage him and she was very happy that Itachi was this big. He groaned in delight and then Serina let him enter her mouth. (Who thought that these two could act like this?) He was sweet and sour, but just the way she liked it.

"Serina!… Uh!.." Itachi yelled. He grabbed her head and brought her to his head level. He kissed her fully on the lips, and then he put his member in her entrance. Both moaned and groaned at their pleasure.

"Ah, Itachi, me want you so badly, feel so good!" She screamed.

"Uh Serina, you want me then come and get me!" He yelled. After about an hour of making love to each other, Serina and Itachi fell asleep in each others arms, cause it was late at night. But Itachi quickly awoke when he remember what Sakura said. Serina was woken as well and she asked him what was wrong.

"Oh shit! If you're pregnant, then I'm dead by your sister!" Itachi told Serina. Serina laughed.

"Itachi, she can't really do anything to you, so don't worry, besides don't you wanna be a daddy some day?" She showed off the Haruno Puppy Dog Eyes! Itachi nodded, and she pulled him back to bed to sleep.

* * *

**Finally done, and that was kinda my first time writing a lemon, I'm not good at describing it… And there will be a SasuSaku lemon, but not until they're a little older, cause they are 15 right now you know. Anyway, please review, and the next chapter should be interesting with the follow-up about what happened at Tsuande's office. Review please!**


	3. Craziness

**OMG! MY DOCUMENT MANAGER WASN'T WORKING AND IT MADE ME REALLY ANGRY! BUT, I'm starting to calm down since summer vacation is here! WOOHOO! Okay well sorry for long updates! Now on with the story! Oh yeah, the action is later in the story, it kind of humor in the beginning.**

**Chapter 3: Craziness…

* * *

**

Who knew that Sasuke had a wild side to his personality? Sasuke was going crazy at the house and Sakura could only laugh her ass off, as her boyfriend was wilder than she'd ever seen before. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and even Shino came to their party, and everyone so far was having a good time. And it does look like Sasuke and Sakura had to make some food for the guests. They had potato chips, sandwiches, fruit punch, and cheese sticks. Chouji and Kiba were pigging out at the food table. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru were playing foosball while the girls started to play DDR. Lee and Shino were discussing random things like jutsus, bugs, and Sakura. Well Lee talked about Sakura and Shino ignored him. Before the four girls went off to play DDR, Sakura had to talk with Ino for a minute. They went to another room and came back smiling. They both girls talked to Tenten and Hinata and they smiled too.

"Ha! You will never defeat me and Sasuke-teme, Neji and Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke made a goal for their foosball team.

"Naruto, shut the hell up and concentrate!" Sasuke yelled and whacked Naruto over the head. "OWW!" Naruto rubbed his head. Shikamaru and Neji chuckled.

"Woo! Go Sakura!" Tenten hooted.

"Yeah! Way to go INO!" Hinata shouted. Sakura and Ino were challenging each other at DDR, and so far the looked….tied. Both girls were on heavy level and at a speed of 5. Ino looked like she was breaking down but Sakura kept going. And then it happened. Sakura and Ino both tripped on the machine floor, and collided in with each other.

"OH MY GOSH! INO, SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY!" Tenten screamed. Sakura and Ino were not moving because the both hit their heads on the back handle bar of the machine. Hinata was panicking and the guys heard what Tenten screamed so all 8 boys rushed over to the girls' side and saw Sakura and Ino lay unconscious on the ground. Sasuke quickly rushed over to Sakura side as did Shikamaru do the same with Ino. Sasuke picked up Sakura bridelstyle. Shikamaru was just following Sasuke and his acts. Tenten, Hinata, and Lee were panicking at the sight of two unconscious girls. Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Lee, quickly left the party, not wanting to be apart of this incident.

"Where should we put them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Overthere." Sasuke gestured for Shikamaru to put Ino on the two seated couch and he would put Sakura on the 3 seated couch. Both boys gently put them on the couch and walked back over to the other two girls.

"Okay, now tell us, what the hell happened here?" Sasuke said calmly. Hinata was too afraid and shocked to speak so Tenten spoke instead.

"Well, we were playing DDR and then Ino and Sakura slipped because they were going to fast." "They… hit their heads… on the handle bars…" Hinata chocked out. Naruto rubbed Hinata's back while Neji just assured Tenten that her friends would be fine. Shika and Sasuke nodded towards the girls and went back to the girlfriends' sides. Sasuke gazed at Sakura as she was hardly breathing, Shikamaru was staring at how Ino just laid on the couch, hardly breathing as well.

"Man what should we do!" Naruto asked aloud. Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"We do nothing." He said plainly. Sasuke still continued to look at Sakura again.

"WHAT! How can we do nothing!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, they are unconscious and you plan to do nothing!" Neji spoke with anger, because how can a boyfriend not care about helping his girlfriend when she needs help the most. The others started to yell random things now.

"Listen! We cannot do anything because if we tell Tsunade to check the girls out then she will probably tell Serina and Itachi to come home, and our party will be ruined and all of us will be dead by my brother and sister-in-law. okay?" Sasuke said calmly. Everyone said oh.

"Wait, I don't get it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke means that if we get Tsunade, the hokage, to come over here and check out Sakura and Ino, then she will have to tell Serina and Itachi what happened when we tell her what happened. Serina and Itachi will also probably kill us for having a party in their house without telling them. Do you get it now?" Shikamaru explained. Naruto nodded but the panicked and pointed a finger to the girls.

"Guys! They aren't breathing anymore!" Naruto yelled. Hinata and Tenten started to scream and cry harder as their best friends were no longer breathing. Neji did not cry but he was now panicking and he continued to comfort Tenten. Naruto cried with Hinata. Sasuke and Shikamaru could not believe that the girls were no longer breathing. Both boys tried to hold back the tears but it was hard, to lose your girlfriend, your love, and it hurt more for Sasuke seeing as Sakura was to become his wife. After one minute, you could hear laughs come from all the girls. Including Sakura and Ino. They were not dead, but acting as if they were. All four girls played a cruel prank on all four boys. Sakura and Ino sat up and laughed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE SASUKE!" Sakura said and laughed at her boyfriend. Sasuke blushed bright red. He was not mad but thankful that Sakura was only acting.

"SAME FOR YOU SHIKA-KUN! YOU WERE LIKE WHOA, AND THEN WE WERE LIKE WHOA AND SASUKE WAS LIKE whoa…." Ino said in a weird way, causing the girls to stop laughing and everyone turned to face Ino. "what?" she said. They all laughed at Ino and Shikamaru pulled Ino into a tight hug. Ino did not know what to do so she just hugged back.

"Man Ino, we thought that we lost you and Sakura! Don't you dare do this again!" Shikamaru yelled. This was what all four girls talked about before they played DDR.

"Well, we couldn't have pulled this prank off without our two little actresses!" Sakura said and Ino continued for her. "Hinata and Tenten!" Both girls bowed and laughed again. The four boys were dumbfounded but glad that two people in their group didn't actually die.

"Wait a minute, how did you girls hold your breaths for one minute, isn't that like impossible!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Ino shook their heads and explained it to Naruto.

"Naruto, we were able to do the by inhaling through our noses whenever people turned around," Sakura said first off, "and we would peek open our eyes when you guys were not looking so we could inhale and also steal a glance at your shocked faces." Ino said finished off.

"Wow, that the second explanation that I got today!" Naruto exclaimed once again.

"Whatever, just don't you guys do it again, okay? Come on Tenten, I'll take you home." Neji said. Tenten nodded to his invite and they bid their friends a goodbye.

"Well we better go to, come on Ino." Shikamaru said and they also bid the remaining friends a goodbye.

"Hey Hinata! Since this party didn't have any ramen, want to go to Ichiraku(sp?)!" Naruto shouted. Hinata giggled and nodded. They also left Sasuke and Sakura and now the duo was alone… Sasuke turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura, you've tricked me today so now you will get a punishment!" Sakura backed up into a wall as Sasuke walked towards her.

"What are you gunna do? Rape me!" Sakura nervous laughed because after she said rape, Sasuke grinned.

"Your not going to, right?" She was uneasy. Sasuke shook his head and spoke.

"No, I'm not going to rape you, but maybe kiss you." And before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke pushed his lips on hers. Sakura started to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke wrapped one arm around Sakura's petite waist. She tasted like cherries to Sasuke and Sasuke tasted like blueberries. Sasuke licked Sakura's lower lip and with his free hand, he stroked her pink hair. He soon started to bit her lower lip so he could play with her tongue. She moaned and he quickly slipped his tongue in. Their tongues danced just like the many times before, but this time it felt different. Maybe it was because this time, Sasuke actually tasted like something! After a couple minutes, the stopped their kissing and gazed into each other eyes. Sasuke then smirked and Sakura gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to go clean up the house, see you later." Sakura winked at Sasuke and then left. Sasuke watched her leave and followed her. He started to watch her clean! Sasuke found this fascinating, he never knew Sakura could clean or cook! _'Looks like I learn something new about her everyday.." _He thought.

* * *

**Itachi and Serina**

Well, theres nothing to say except that they were having sex, again…

* * *

**Hokage's office**

"Tsunade-sama! He killed 3 out of the 5 Anbus that we sent!" Shizune said drastically. Tsunade didn't say anything.

"What are we going to do!" Shizune spoke frantically.

"Should I send more Anbus?"

"We have only one option and that to come up with an appropriate plan to take him down. I don't want anyone else dieing because of him, Kami knows how many people he's killed already, so don't send anymore Anbus right now!" Tsunade spoke without fear in her voice this time. Shizune nodded and left the room.

"That man will certainly die, he will not get what he wants!" Tsunade banged her fist on her desk, causing it to break.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? I'm sorry for the long update! Please don't kill me!**


	4. Welcome Back Fights?

**Thanks you for the reviews so far everyone! Hope the story is going good so far! Finally school is freakin out! Enjoy chapter 4! Major OOC! I think that my stories are more on the funny side, oh well.**

**For Cresent Moon, I think I said before that there were 4 stages or some crap like that, well theres 3, I'm sorry! And in Safe from harm, it says somewhere that Sakura was already at level 2, we, she was beginning at level two but she never mastered it. Now she has! I suck, and I'm sorry… For the Cresent Moon Bloodline explanation, heres how it goes:**

**First stage: Black eyes, strength increased, lighter hair color.**

**Second stage: Gray eyes, lighter hair color, small wings, strength doubled, long nails. **

**Third Stage: Silver eyes, darker hair color, strength tripled, big wings, sharp nails, cresent shaped moon on forehead, and becomes reincarnation of your chosen celestial maiden.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Welcome Back Fights? Two Weeks Later

* * *

**

Itachi and Serina would be coming back to Konoha today from Kanazawa. Sasuke and Sakura managed to keep the house clean and they miraculously didn't fight, for once… Sasuke and Sakura also did train during the two weeks and they were improving for the Anbu exams coming up. Sakura was now at level 2 of Cresent Moon and Sasuke was getting much better at controlling and maintaining the Sharingan. Amazing!

"Ah, finally we are home!" Serina yelled with joy. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a brown tank top with straw flip-flops. She had her luggage in her hands.

"Hn, why did we have to come home…I was having so much fun at Kanazawa." Itachi muttered under his breath. He was wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt and light brown shorts with black sneakers. Itachi smirked afterwards.

"You and your brother are such perverts, did you know that?" Serina said in an annoyed way. Itachi grinned.

"I know, which is why you liked it whenever I-" Serina slapped her hand over Itachi loud mouth before he could say anything else. "Baka, we are at our house already and Sakura and Sasuke are here remember, Itachi-baka." Serina muttered. Sakura and Sasuke appeared out of the front door of the house with grins.

"So how was the trip?" Sakura asked slyly. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress that went up to her mid-thigh, but she had black mid-shin pants under it.

"It was…um..fun?" Serina said while nervously smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. "Right Itachi!" She jabbed her elbow into his side, causing him to yelp. Itachi clutched his said but managed to speak. "Y-yeah.."

"Oh really? Nothing strange happened?" Sasuke said still with his grin. He had his normal attire on, like in the series. Serina and Itachi waved their hands in front of them. "N-no, nothing happened!" They said at the same time. Sakura and Sasuke got rid of their grins. "Okay then! Now we can spar!" Sakura said excitedly. Serina and Itachi fell down anime style. "You mean that you just wanted to spar!" Itachi said loudly. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Aww, but we just got home!" Serina complained. "Well then, too bad, I gotta show you what I can do!" Sakura enclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "You know Itachi, I could probably beat your ass now." Sasuke knew how to annoy Itachi so good. "What! Like hell could you beat me!" Itachi shouted. "Itachi-kun, calm down..sigh." Serina said to the fuming Uchiha. "And you know what sister, I think I surpassed you for our bloodline, but I understand if your afraid just for a spar." Sakura was smirking also. "Why you piece of-" Itachi clamped a hand over Serina's mouth while Sasuke tried to hold her down.

"Calm down!" Itachi and Sasuke yelled. After 4 minutes, Serina fainally calmed down and they went inside the house to drop the luggage off.

"Okay, you amateurs are on for your little spar." Serina said. She was getting her kunai hollister(sp?). A few minutes later.

"Okay, I'm ready for the spar, but I'm going last aren't I?" Itachi sighed. He was the strongest out of he four, even thought he couldn't defeat Ororchimaru.

" I'm donw, lets go." Serina stated and so they left. Sasuke and Sakura were once again smirking of grinning. After about 15 minutes of walking, they entered their training spot. Serina and Itachi were about to go take a seat under their favorite tree until Sasuke spoke up.

"What are you guys doing?" He questioned. Serina and Itachi looked at each other and then at Sasuke.

"Taking a seat, since we are lastly to go again." Itachi said plainly. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

"Not your not, both of you are going to fight us. Sibling versus sibling." Sasuke said. Serina and Itachi looked at each other again. Then bask at Sasuke and Sakura.

"You mean I'm going to spar with Sakura and your going to spar with Itachi?" Serina said while raising a brow. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Works for me!" Serina said and Itachi nodded. "Well lets begin. So who's going first?" Itachi asked. "Me and Serina are!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Huh!" Serina said surprisingly. "Alright, fine, lets begin little sister." "With pleasure." Both girls entered the middle of the dirt field and Sasuke and Itachi sat under their trees. Both girls were in their fighting stances.

"Ready to get crushed Sakura-_chan_?" Serina mocked.

"Bring it Serina-_chan_!" Sakura mimicked back. Serina was activating her bloodline and so was Sakura. Sakura was not going to show her sister her level two bloodline that she masyered, yet. Sakura only showed her gray colored eyes, doubled strength, lighter hair color and long nails. Serina showed her silver eyes, darker hair color, sharpened nails, and cresent shaped moon. Note that Sakura and Serina will not be using their wings, yet…

"Begin!" Sasuke shouted. Both girls charged at each other. Sakura took out two kunai and she placed one in her mouth and one in her right hand and Serina took out one kunai. Sakura and Serina both clashed kunai together and a loud ping was heard. They separated and a gap was in between them. Sakura quickly took out of her back pouch, 5 thin, and sharp needles. Serina didn't notice because she was too busy getting a shikuren out of her leg pouch. Sakura flung the needles at Serina and due to Serina's instincts, she dodged only 4 but one hit her on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She yelped. Serina slowly pulled the needle out and clutched her shoulder. "So I see that you have improved." Serrina said to Sakura. Sakura smirked. "You don't know the half of it dear sister." And they began to fight again.

Sakura again pulled out more needles. Serina saw it this time and pulled out a smoke bomb. Before Sakura could throw the needles, Serina threw the smoke bomb on the ground, causing a dark purple smoke to fill the area.

"Ha, you think that'll stop me!" Sakura said, but she nervously laughed. "Muhahaha!" A loud laugh was heard but Sakura could not detect where it was coming from. Then, Serina lunged at Sakura, causing them both to fall down. Serina held a kunai at Sakura's throat while Sakura tried not to bend her head down, or else…

"Okay, you win, just get off, you as heavy as an elephant!" Sakura said. Itachi and Sasuke grew very afraid, because Sakura just called her sister fat, and Serina's scarey when someone criticizes her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Serina shouted, now really trying to hurt her sister. Itachi and Sasuke ran towards the sisters and tried to hold Serina back.

"LET ME GO!" Serina shouted once again. Sasuke and Itachi held her tighter. Sakura got up off the ground and brushed some of the dirt off. "Uh, I didn't mean it!" She said while rubbing the back of her neck. Serina didn't believe her and continued to try and get the guys off her. Without thinking she kicked one and them and a very loud scream was heard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Cried Sasuke. He was clutching his 'AHEM,' in pain and agony. Sasuke was lying on the floor, biting his lip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled to Serina. Serina deactivated her bloodline and nervously laughed.

"Um…sorry about the kick Sasuke, hehehe…" She was sweat-dropping while Itachi tried to hide a laugh along with Sakura, but it didn't work and they laughed. Sasuke slowly got up and spoke.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" "YOU!" Itachi and Sakura shouted and then they fell to the ground.

"That'll teach them for laughing Sasuke, and I'm sorry about the kick." Serina said. Both her and Sasuke hit pressure points on Itachi and Sakura, causing them to fall down.

"Well, we better drag these two home, and apology accepted, just never do that again, please!" He said while picking up Sakura bridalstyle. Serina smiled and nodded. She tried to pick up Itachi but something in her stomach hurt.

"Oww!" Serina yelped. "Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked. "My stomach, it's aching, and I don't feel to good." She said while turning a little green. "Uh oh. Well I'll carry both of them then, but you so totally owe me." Sasuke said while also grabbing Itachi by the collar and draggin him as they walked to the house. "Of course, and I think I know the perfect I.O.U. to give you back." Serina said with a smile. "Oh and what would that be?" Sasuke asked. "Itachi's weaknesses!" And Sasuke grew very, very, very HAPPY!

What they didn't know was that someone was watching the whole thing, and they were't even detected.

"Heh, so she finally realizes it. Pfft, stupid teenagers. Now I have to wait, oh well, their little surprise is worth the wait. Hahaha!" And the figure vanished into thin air.

* * *

**With Tsunade**

"Hokage-sama, he's been spotted by the outskirts of Konoha. What shall we do?" The Anbu member spoke.

"We wait and prepare for what happens, and still don't mention this to those 'someones,' yet. I don't want any stress on them right now." Tsunade explained. The Anbu nodded and left.

"Damn it! Of all the times he could of came, he comes now. I hope he's not going after that again." Tsunade said to herself.

"KUSO!" And she threw her sake bottle across the room, causing it to smash into tiny pieces.

* * *

**Well, that was boring, to me I guess. Hope you like the story so far, and enjoy it! Hope every is having a great summer!**


	5. Serina is WHAT!

**Hey! Thanks for reviews! Well, here's chapter 5 of Beyond Harm! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Serina is what!

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura had to spend the night at Serina and Itachi's house because of Itachi and Sakura being knocked out and all. Serina did tell Sasuke Itachi's weaknesses, but only two of them, not all three weaknesses. The last one was a secret.

"Whoa… who would have thought that Itachi was so sensitive about talking about the Uchiha clan Massacre…" Sasuke said. He was over the massacre along with everyone else.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that if you talk about Orochimaru and how Itachi was knocked out by him, he gets all mad and takes his anger out in the training room downstairs." Serina stated. (They have a training room in their basement, and its very large and dangerous.) Sasuke nodded as an agreement with Serina.

"Well, let's go to bed now. Oh and you know where your room is, right?" Serina asked Sasuke.

"Of course, and Sakura should be right in there sleeping." Sasuke said plainly. Serina nodded.

"Well, good night Sasuke."

"Night Serina." And they head off to two different rooms to sleep with their beloveds.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke quietly crept into his room with Sakura and hops onto the bed. Sakura's back was turned to him and he was glad that she didn't know that he was the one that knocked her out. For all Sasuke knows, Sakura would probably kill him. Sasuke gulped after seeing Sakura turn to now face him. She shot open her emerald eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello Sasuke sweetie!" Sakura said while smiling. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Sweetie? Since when do you call me that?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura sat up from her laid down position and looked at Sasuke.

"Can I ask you a question honey?" Sakura said innocently. Sasuke nodded unsurely.

"Thank you, so my question is, WHY THE HELL DID YOU FREAKING KNOCK ME OUT!" Sakura said very loudly, causing Sasuke to cover his ears. Sakura made a fist.

"Um… because you were laughing at me?" Sasuke replied uncertainly. Sakura grew more angry and took some pillows and started hitting Sasuke with them.

"Ahh! Sakura stop, I'm sorry!" Sasuke pleaded, and unluckily for him, the pillows had feathers in them, so the more Sakura hit Sasuke on the head with the pillows, the more feathers would come out and flutter upon Sasuke's hair. Causing him to really have, chicken hair! Sakura started to laugh. She stopped her pillow hitting on Sasuke.

"What the hells so funny now?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his head. Sakura continued to laugh and pointed at his hair. Sasuke had white feathers mixed in with his raven black hair together. It looked like he had black and white hair!

"Sasuke…feathers…in…HAIR!" Sakura said in between laughs. Sasuke looked into the mirror behind him and grew wide-eyed. Then he smirked.

"You're going to get it now!" Sasuke said and Sakura stopped her laughing. He approached her and tackled her onto the bed. They started their wrestling match… After a few minutes, Sasuke was on top of Sakura, with her hands pinned down by Sasuke's hands. She was angry, but then yawned. Sasuke smirked.

"Was that a yawn Sakura, are you tired already?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Sakura was indeed tired and didn't want to argue with Sasuke right now, so she nodded her head. Sasuke continued to smirk.

"Well, to bad! This is how…Hey what are you doing!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura had closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"Hn…now what do I do?" Sasuke asked himself. He only thought of one thing, so he crawled off of Sakura and slept on the opposite side of the bed. Sasuke had difficulty sleeping since he was not tired at all, so he decided to count………sheep.

* * *

**Serina and Itachi**

Serina quietly entered her room with Itachi. He was sleeping on their bed quietly. His clothes from today were still on. Serina went into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. She came back in a satin navy blue nightgown with he Uchiha fan on it's back. She sat on the bed for a few minutes because her stomach kept aching and she didn't feel to good. Serina suddenly cluthed her stomach and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door, causing Itachi to awake.

"Huh!" He said waking up. Itachi looked beside him but found no Serina near him. He then saw the bathroom door shut so he assumed that she was using it, but actually, Serina was throwing up. Itachi went towards the door. He lightly knocked on it.

"Serina, are you okay?" He asked quietly. Serina moaned. She continues to throw up.

"Serina!" Itachi became worried so he opened the door and saw that Serina wasn't looking to good, and she had throw up a lot. Itachi rubbed her back. Serina began to cry.

"Hey, don't worry, it's probably something you ate.." Itachi tried to comfort her. Serina spoke.

"Itachi, can you get me some water please?" She asked her husband. Itachi nodded. He filled a glass with water and brought it to Serina. She thanked him and drank the whole glass. Her vomiting decreased and Itachi helped her up from the floor. They walked to the bed and Serina slowly went under the covers. Itachi did too. He worried about his wife and decided that tomorrow they would see Tsunade-sama. They fell asleep after a few minutes and Serina did get up from bed occasionally to go in the bathroom. She did manage to get some sleep in however.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Itachi, awoke first and found out that his brother and sister-in-law were sleeping in a guest room right down the hall from them. He got up from bed, careful not to disturb Serina and went into Sasuke and Sakura's room. ( Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi slept in their clothes that they wore from the day before.) Itachi walked in the room and found Sasuke on top of Sakura, sleeping peacefully. ( during the middle of the night, Sasuke rolled on top of Sakura.) He chuckled at their position. Itachi quietly walked towards the two and cleared his throat because he was about to yell something right into their ears.

"Ahem, SASUKE, YOUR TOMATOES WERE STOLEN!" Itachi yelled causing Sasuke to roll off of Sakura and onto the floor. Sakura shot up from the bed and looked at the laughing Itachi and aching Sasuke on the floor.

"WHAT! THEY WERE! I mean...err...nevermind..." Sasuke yelled/said.

"Good morning Sakura, Sasuke. Hehehehe." Itachi snickered and left the room. Sakura smiled as Itachi left the room and she jumped off the bed to help her boyfriend stand up with his aches.

"Sasuke, what are you doing on the floor?" Sakura asked as Sasuke sat up.

"Hn, that retard of a brother of mine scared the shit out of me, causing me to fall off the freaking bed." Sasuke said very angrily.

"Bur wouldn't you have fallen on the opposite side of the bed instead of my side?" Sakura questioned. Both of their faces grew red considering that they both knew that Sasuke was actually sleeping on Sakura's side of the bed.

"Um, yeah….lets go get some breakfast." Sakura said, changing the topic. The three teens went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Sakura decided to cook instead of the Uchiha brothers cooking, cause only Kami knows that they wouldn't burn down the house.

"Hey, where's Serina?" Sakura asked. Itachio and Sasuke were currently sitting around the table and Itachi looked at Sakura.

"Um, yeah…last night, she was very sick and she kept throwing up so she didn't get any sleep." Itachi explained.

"So, she's up stairs sleeping?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded and so did Sakura. After a few minutes of silence, Serina walked into the kitchen, still looking as green as ever.

"Uh…I don't feel so good." Serina stated while clutching her stomach. Sakura looked sadly at her sister and Itachi and Sasuke didn't really know what to do. Sakura brought the eggs, sushi, and bowl of ramen to the table center. Serina immediately got out of her sickly stage and started to devour the food.

"This tastes so good!" Serina exclaimed. The others sweat-dropped. Serina then grabbed a piece of sushi and a piece of the egg and started to eat it together.

"Eww!" Sasuke and Sakura said and Itachi slapped his forehead. After they finished eating breakfast, and yes, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura did have at least something to eat for breakfast, Itachi decided to take Serina to the hokage, so she could check her out. Sasuke and Sakura had to go meet with Naruto, and Kakashi today for a short d ranked mission. And the three teens were jounins, (sp?) and doing a d-ranked mission…

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the bridge where team 7 normally meets. Naruto would show up first, then Sasuke and Sakura together, then Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said while waving his right hand in the air and grinning.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Sakura said and smiled. Sasuke replied Naruto with a "Dobe."

"WHAT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe." Sasuke said again coolly.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Sakura grew frustrated and decided to end their name calling session.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR DIE BY MY FIST!" Sakura yelled while curling her right hand into a fist and waving it in front of the boys. They immediately shut their mouths and sat quietly on the bridge. After a few hours of waiting, their silver haired sensei poofed on the bridge.

"Hello my two favorite shinobi and wonderful kunoichi!" Kakashi said with smile under his mask. The three teens just huffed and turned away from their sensei. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Just get on with the mission Hatake." Sasuke stated.

"Very well Sasuke." Now the group was listening to him. "Okay, we have a d-ranked mission, to go and clean Godaime's office! Isn't that fun, well I mean fun for you guys, tehehe." Kakashi laughed and the three ninjas grew very mad.

"What the hell! A D-RANKED MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

"We are frigging JOUNINS!" Sakura screamed.

"Why are we to clean hokage-sama's office?" Sasuke said trying to not loose his temper.

"Erm, the pay is good…" And suddenly all three students brightened up their faces.

"Lead the way Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said while gesturing Kakashi. Kakashi took out his favorite little book and started to read it. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed quietly until they reached the hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door but there was no answer, so Naruto banged on the door, which caused Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi to sigh. There were some rumbling in the office but Tsunade quickly answered for team 7 to open the door.

"Ah, ohayou everyone." Tsunade said. They all nodded.

"So, you shall begin. Sasuke and Naruto, dust and vaccum, Sakura, help me with these papers, and Kakashi, put down that damn book and help clean or something!" Godaime yelled. The four did as told and someone else knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade said. In came Serina and Itachi!

"Oh, hello bro, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi." Itachi said. Serina didn't really feel like talking because she was still feeling sick.

"Konnichiwa Itachi, Serina…" Tsunade said. The couple bowed and took a seat.

"What's the problem?" Tsunade asked as she eyed Serina.

"Well, Serina's been really sick since last night. She's been throwing up and craving weird foods." Itachi said. Tsunade giggled a little and Itachi spoke.

"What's so funny Tsunade-sama?" "My, my, and to think that you are an Uchiha genius." Itachi narrowed his eyebrows. "What's that suppose to mean!" He said loudly. Tsuande smirked and spoke again. "Itachi, congradulations, Serina is pregnant! Your going to be a daddy!" Itachi fell out of his chair, Sasuke and Naruto chocked on their own spit, Sakura stopped her work to hug her sister who was now feeling better. Serina smiled and Tsunade also gave her a hug. Kakashi just sat on the couch in the office, still reading his dirty little book, not caring.

"Um, Shishou is Itachi going to be alright?" Serina asked, while staring down at her husband. Tsunade laughed but nodded.

* * *

**Woot, finally done with this chapter, enjoy the many more to come! I don't think that it was much of a shocker though...  
**


	6. Onigri Ice Cream? Akito?

**I'm soooo sorry for the 3 week long update! I had unexpected visitors at my house for a week, and then my computer chrashed so i had to get a new one! All my documents were deleted damn it.. Please, i'm so sorry! Oh, and i'm fastforwarding to when Serina's 8 months pregenant.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Onigiri Ice cream? Akito?

* * *

**

Months passed by after the news of Serina's pregenacy and many people stopped by occasionally to see her. As she got bigger from the baby's fat, she was not allowed to go on missions anymore. Sakura would also not participate in missions any more for the time being because she had to stay with Serina and watch over her. Itachi was getting shorter Anbu missions from the hokage and Sasuke was trainging for the Anbu exams, or going on b-ranked missions with Kakashi and Naruto. Serina was so far 8 and a half months pregenant and she getting alot of contractions and mood swings from the baby. She was also craving strang food again. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and their friends are all 16 years old. Meaning, Serina and Itachi are 19..

"Itachi! I want Onigiri Ice cream!" Serina screamed. She was sitting down on their bed and Itachi was getting dressed in his Anbu uniform. "Why would you want something as stu-" Serina glared at him deadly. "Why you ask, well, why don't you try carrying a baby in your stomach for 9 months with your hormones going crazy and then ask me why UCHIHA ITACHI!" Serina broke out into tears. Itachi sighed and patted his wife's back. " Shh..it's okay..please don't cry anymore Serina." Itachi tried to confort her.

"I..just...wanted...some...onigiri ice cream...is that so hard to get? AND ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M CARRYING YOUR DAMN BABY!" Serina sobbed in between words but soon started to yell again. Just then, Sasuke and Sakura walked into Itachi and Serina's bedroom to find an angry Serina and scared Itachi. Sasuke started to snicker at the scene. Sakura rushed over to her sister and started to comfort her. Sasuke casually walked over to his brother and said nothing.

"Serina, what's wrong? Did Itachi refuse to get you something again?" Sakura asked. Serina nodded. Itachi sighed once again and spoke.

"Um...Sakura, she wanted onigiri ice cream..." Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes and opened their mouths.

"Serina, you wanted...onigiri ice cream...?" Sakura didn't know how to get onigri ice cream.

"Yes, i want it but no one wants to get it for me!" Serina wailed. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi sweat drop.

"Serina-oneesan... Itachi has to do a mission, remember, so Sakura and I will get your onigiri ice cream, just stay calm and your ice cream will come." Sasuke said softly. Serina smiled and nodded. Itachi took this chance to say goodbye to his wife before his mission. He bent down and kissed her head. Then bid his wife a goodbye. He was already late for the mission so poofed to the hokage tower. Sasuke and Sakura were left with Serina.

"Well, we better get your ice cream Serina." Sakura said.

"Okay." Serina smiled once more. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him downstairs. They walked down the stairs and into the huge kitchen.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Aa?" He answered back.

"Um, how did you silence Serina like that? Wait, nevermind..." Sasuke just shrugged it off as the began to make Onigiri Ice Cream!

"Okay, so how do we make it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke thought about it and so did Sakura.

"I know!" Sakura yelled. She went towards the freezer and took out some vanilla ice cream. Then, she went to get some rice for the onigiri, and an ice cream cone. She put the items on a table.

"Okay, Sasuke, you make the onigiri, and I'll start with the ice cream." Sasuke nodded his head and began with the onigri making. Sakura was scooping the ice cream into a bowl first. A few minutes later, both accomplished their dishes.

"Okay, now that the onigiri's done and rolled into a ball, we can smush them together!" Sakura sweat dropped after seeing Sasuke gag at her statement. Sakura took the onigiri and dumped it into the bowl of ice cream. She started to smush them together, chunks of rice with chunks of ice cream. Then Sakura scooped it all together and put it into the ice cream cone.

"Done!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura walked back up to Serina's room. She was on her bed still watching television, with the remote controller in one hand and the other on her stomach. When Serina saw her food, she screamed with joy.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy!" Serina elclaimed as she took the cone right out of Sakura's hands. Serina started to devour the food. Sasuke was gagging again and Sakura stared in disbelief. Serina ate the entire ice cream within one minute.

"How did you..." Sasuke and Sakura started, but decided not to finish their question.

"Okay, well... Itachi's mission should be over in an hour or so." Sasuke stated. Both girls nodded. So the trio decided to sit and talk.

"Serina, hows the baby coming doing? Is it healthy so far because i heard that you went to the Tsunade-sama's office for a checkup last week and-" Sakura was stopped by her sister. "Everything is alright with the baby." Serina smiled warmly.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Sasuke asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, i don't know what sex the baby is yet..." Serina anwsered. Sakura and Sasuke looked a little shocked. "We wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise to us until the baby is born." Serina smiled again and patted her belly. Sakura and Sasuke nodded now understanding what Serina meant.

"Wait, so are you going to wait until the last minute to pick a name for the baby?" Sakura asked. Serina shook her head.

"We've already picked out names for the baby." Serina said while staring at her sister then back at her belly.

"So what are the names?" Sasuke asked. Serina stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"You'll just have to wait and see Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi walked in the house. He climbed up the steps and went into his and Serina's bedroom.

"You're still here Sasuke, Sakura?" Itachi asked while walking towards his wifey. He kissed the top of head and she smiled.

"How was the mission?" Sasuke asked. Itaachi shrugged. "Ah, it was easy. Me and Deidara had to help rebuild some place that burned down in a close village near by." Sasuke and Sakura looked at Itachi.

"There was a fire?" They asked at the same time. Itachi nodded and started to talk about his mission. But little did they kknow, Serina was having really bad contraction and she didn't want to scream so tears were following out of her fushia eyes.

She cringed the sides of her bed sheets.

"Really, so they don't know what caused the fire?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded once again. Sakura turned around to face her sister. She gasped.

"SERINA!" Both Itachi and Sasuke turned to Serina and grew wide eyed. Her wwater just broke and yet the two boys were just staring at her while Sakura tried to help her sister breathe in and out.

"Hey morons! Don't just stand there! We have to get Serina to a HOSPITAL!" Sakura screamed. Both boys nodded and Itachi picked Serina up bridalstyle.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hold onto my shoulders." Itachi ordered. They nodded. Itachi performed some handseals while still holding onto his wife. The four of them poofed into the Konoha hospital. Itachi felt like he was going to collasp from using so much chakara from bringing 4 people to the hospital. He still though ran to the desk and told a nurse that his wife was in labor. Sasuke and Sakura followed Itachi as the nurse was bringing them to a private room. Tsunade was coming now. Itachi rested Serina on the bed and Sasuke and Sakura waited outside the door. Tsunade came into the room.

"AHHH!" Serina finally screamed. She grabbed the closest thing that she could find to squeeze which happened to be Itachi's right hand.

"Ahh!" Itachi screamed. Serina was crushing his hand with her monsterous strength. Tsunade giggled but then turned back to serious mode.

"Oh my, the baby is already halfway dialated!" Tsuande stated. Itachi nodded and bit his lip as he tried to hold back another scream. A few more screams and Serina was ready to start pushing.

"Okay Serina, you're ready to start pushing. Let's begin." Tsunade said. Serina nodded. Outside, Sasuke and Sakura had heard the screams and thought that Serina already gace birth but she didn't.

"I'm gunna call Naruto and the others." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. In a matter of minutes their friends were at the hospital and so were Sasuke and Itachi's parents. It seems that Sasuke in formed them about Serina being in labor.

"I hope she's okay.." Mikoto, ( Sasuke and Itachi's mom) said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Back in the Room**

"Come on Serina keep pushing!" Tsunade said. Serina pushed harder and Itachi felt like he was going to have to cut his hand off. "I see a head!" Tsunade stated.

Itachi decided to also comfort his wife. "Come on Serina-chan! Push just alittle more harder." Serina smiled a little and it did help.

"Woo! The baby is a boy Itachi and Serina." Tsunade said. The happy parents smiled. The baby boy was crying and covered in some blood but still, he looked very precious. Tsunade grabbed a pair of scissors. She helf them out to Itachi and he raised a brow. "I believe its right for the father to cut the umbilical cord separating the child and mother." Tsuande answered and Itachi smiled a little and gladly took the scissors. He cut the cord and Tsunade said that she would be right back after she washed the little boy and wrapped him into a blue blanket. Serina had let go of Itachi hand and apologized.

"It's okay, for what it's worth, seeing my child born is way better then you crushing my hand." Itachi joked and Serina giggled at well. In a matter of minutes, Tsunade returned with their child and she allowed the visitors to come in. Tsunade had handed the baby to Serina and bid them a goodbye for now. She said that she will return a little later after everyone leaves.

Serina looks at her son and Itachi wraps an arm around Serina's shoulders. Their friends and family gathered aroung the family and watched the new little baby boy. She held the baby close to her, causing the baby to open his eyes. Everyone stared in awe. The baby had raven black little hairs and dark purpleish eyes. He had cream colored skin just like his mother. Itachi was swelled with pride just at the sight f seeing his son.

"Hey, what are you guy gunna name him?" Sakura finally asked. Serina and Itachi looked at each other and then back at the group in front of them.

"Akito." They said. "Uchiha Akito." Serina stated. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Can i hold little Akito Serina-chan?" Mikoto asked. Serina of course nodded. She passed the baby to his grandmother. Mikoto gazed at the baby and smiled at him softly. She kissed him on top of the head and spoke.

"Look, our first grandchild Fugaku, ( Sasuke and Itachi's dad) and he's so perfect." Fugaku spoke as well. "He's got Uchiha and Haruno blood in him!" Mikoto passed the baby to his aunt and uncle, a.k.a. Sasuke and Sakura!

"Hello Akito! I'm auntie Sakura and this is Uncle Chiken head!" Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Serina, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Naruto laughed while Neji and Shika snickered alittle. Sasuke was mad. He clenched his hands after everyone stopped laughing.

"I'm a what Sak-" Sasuke stopped when everyone heard a sound coming from the baby. Little Akito was laughing! He was laughing his little baby laugh and mostly at Sasuke. Serina grew extremely happy and spoke.

"Sakura can i have Akito back, please!" She handed him over gently and Serina kissed her baby on his forehead. "Our baby is going to be the best there is." She spoke softly. Itachi nodded and gently smiled.

"Ano, can i hold him Serina!" Naruto spoke. Everyone looked at Naruto. "What! I know how to hold a baby." Serina was unsure for a little but then gave Naruto Akito. And thankfully, Naruto did know how to hold a baby.

"He looks just like Itachi-baka," Naruto said and Itachi glared alittle at Naruto. "But he has the eyes of his mother." Naruto finished. Naruto passed the baby to Hinata and then Tenten, Ino, and back to his own mother. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru didn't want to hold the baby right now. Serina had Akito back in her arms. Then a thought came into her mind.

"Isn't the baby a premature?" Ino asked. Serina shook her head.

"Since Akito has a bloodline, and comes from a bloodline family, he was born one month ahead because he grew faster and the actual nine months that a baby would need to grow." Serina answered.

"But if you knew that Akito was going to be born one month ahead, then why didn't you arrive at the hospital sooner?" Tenten asked.

"Um...hehe I sorta, kind of, forgot...?" Serina said while nervously laughing. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Oh my god..." Serina said. "What?" Everyone said. "Itachi never held the baby! And he's the father!" Itachi looked a little nervous but when Serina offered for Itachi to hold the baby, he took Akito with ease. Itachi felt even happier now that he was holding onto his son. Just then, Tsunade came in.

"So Sakura-chan, when do you plan on giving me another grandchild?" Mikoto joked. "EHH!" Sakura yelled. the others started to laugh.

"Alright everyone, get out of the room while i speak with the new parents." Tsunade said and pushed everyone out. "Bye Akito, Itachi, Serina!" They said. Sakura started to ramble on about what Mikoto said while veryone was laughing except Sasuke, who was blushing. After they left, Tsunade closed the door and stood infront of the parents.

* * *

**Hospital Lounge **

"Oh come now Sakura, aren't you and Sasuke engaged! Mikoto defended. Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Fugaku smirked.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you really going to have se-" Sakura and Sasuke slapped their hands over Naruto's big mouth.

"Naruto you dobe, shut up!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura just glared at Naruto. After 2 minutes, they removed their hands off of Naruto's mouth.

"What, I was just gunna say if you guys were going to have SEX!" Naruto shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Sasuke was tackleing Naruto to the grounf while Sakura was noe punching him on the head. Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Why Naruto Kami, why!" Hinata stuck both of her hands out and tilted her head upwards while speaking. Tenten and Ino laughed.

Ten minutes after Naruto bashing and Sasuke and Sakura were satisfied of how they handled Naruto. He had bumps and brusies all over him. Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I'll take you to a doctor. We'll be right back guys." Hinata spoke. They nodded. And they couple left.

"So, Uchiha, you wanted to do what, with Sakura?" Neji said coolly while smirking. Sasuke clenched his right hand. Tenten and Sakura sweat drop and sigh.

"You wanna start something Hyuuga!" Sasuke said a little anger in his voice. It seem to be that they all forgot that they were in a hospital.

"Yeah! Do you wanna fight now Uchiha!" Neji also made a fist.

Sasuke smirked. "Bring it on Hyuuga." They were about to collide into each other when a big, scarey and mean nurse stopped them.

"HEY YOU TWO PUNKS! THIS IS A HOSPITAL SO TAKE YOUR LITTLE NINJA FIGHT OUTSIDE!" she yelled. Mikoto and Fugaku left the hospital before Sasuke and Neji's fight, so the six teens left the hospital immeadiatly. Ino and Shikamaru ran to the park, Neji and Tenten ran to Team Gai's training ground and Sasuke and Sakura ran home.A few minutes after they left, Hinata and Naruto arrived back.

"Ah i feel much better!" Naruto grinned. Hinata softly smiled.

"Hey, where is everyone?" They looked in the empty lounge to find none of their friends there. Naruto shrugged.

"They probably went home, i should probably drop you off at you house as well Hinata-chan!" Naruto took her hand and they left the hospital. Hinata was blushing by the way, but it was unnoticed by Naruto.

* * *

**Back at the Room **

"Congratulations Seirna, Itachi." They nodded. "That's not the reason why you came here to tell us something though, right?" Itachi asked. Tsunade merely nodded.

"You see, because Akito has a mother _and_ father who are both from a bloodline, there's a chance that he might get both." Tsunade started to say. "Isn't that good though?" Serina asked. "Oh, yes it is, but with the Sharingan and Cresent Moon, Akito will only get all of the abilites of the bloodlines, but with his eyes, he will only be able to use the Sharingan, not the Cresent moon eyes. Those eyes would have allowed him to read peoples minds and he could also talk in their minds, but if he were to have both, then Akito would have been...blind." Serina held Akito closer to her. "Luckily, he only has the Sharingan eyes, and later as he grow older, we will find out what celesitial god he can turn into." Both parents nodded. "But i doubt that this will happen to any other children that you have. It seem to be that this only will happen to first borns." Itachi and Serina nodded once more.

"Good, and nothing is wrong with the baby, so he will grow up like every other little boy in Konoha, only, he will be much specialer then them." Tsunade finished. "Thank-you Shishou." Serina said. Tsunade nodded but before she walked out the door, she turned to the little family.

"Oh, and Serina and Itachi, I suggest that you always keep an eye on him until he is older. Mnay bad people will want his powers so be careful." And with that, Tsunade exited the room. Serina grew a little scared and Itachi noticed it.

"Who ever wants our son Serina, will die before they even lay a finger on him." He assured her. She nodded and kissed the yawning baby once more on his tiny head.

* * *

**Somewhere near Konoha**

"I heard that she's giving birth to the baby soon." A figure said. "Excellent, so it will only be a matter of days until it's born." Another figure said.

"So do we just go and get it or what?" A third figure said.

"No, we leave them alone for about 5 months, then our plan starts. And wait until they see what we have in stored for the little family. hahaha."

"HAHAHAHAHA" The figures laughed.

* * *

**I'm am so sorry for the long update! Please forgive me!  
**


	7. Captured

**Thank-you for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Captured…

* * *

**

Three days later, Serina was released from the hospital along with Akito. Itachi had gone home just yesterday but he was coming along with Sakura and Sasuke to pick up Serina and Akito. Serina walked out of the hospital doors with little Akito in her arms. She sat on a near by stone bench while she waited for the others to arrive. From a distance, Serina spotted Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. They also spotted her and Sakura ran ahead of the guys. Sasuke and Itachi walked at the same pace to the girls and Akito.

"Hello Serina, Akito!" Sakura exclaimed. Serina smiled warmly and offered for Sakura to hold Akito while she greeted her husband. Sakura took Akito out of Serina's arms and gently held the baby. Sasuke said a hello to Serina and she nodded back. He went towards Sakura and Akito.

"You sure love him don't you?" Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

"Of course, he is my first nephew and he is just the cutest little thing ever!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke sighed but then made a small smile when Sakura held up Akito right in front of his face. Akito was making bubbles with his mouth. Sakura giggled.

"Hey Serina." Itachi said. Serina raised her brow but then noticed how tired he looked.

"Hi Itachi, um, are you okay? You look kind of tired." Serina said. Itachi nodded. "I'll make you feel wide awake." Serina tip toed and pressed her lips against Itachi. He was a little shocked and then Serina broke the kiss. She giggled because his eyes were now wide and alert. Sasuke and Sakura just raised their eye brows at Serina and Itachi but shrugged it off.

"So, shall we go home?" Sakura said. Sasuke and Sakura would be living with Itachi and Serina for a few months to help with the baby, well mostly Sakura will help with the baby. The others nodded and they went home. After they got home, Serina and Sakura took the baby upstairs to his own room.

Akito's room had navy blue walls with Uchiha fans hanging on the ceiling and the Haruno symbol on his bed head and closet door. There were wooden floors also. He had a white crib and a queen sized bed in his room. There were plenty of toys for Akito and a changing table with all the accessories. Serina placed Akito in his crib but as soon as she let him go, he started to cry.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" Akito cried and cried. Serina picked him back up and looked at Sakura. Akito had stopped crying.

"Put down again in the crib." Sakura said. Serina did as told. After a minute, Akito was silent but then he started to cry again. Serina groaned. She picked him up once more and Akito became silent.

"Let's try this one more time." Serina placed Akito in the crib once more and thankfully he did not cry for 5 minutes so far.

"Thank god!" Serina and Sakura said. Akito then started to cry again and this time Sakura picked him up. Serina went to go sit down on the rocking chair in Akito's room. Sakura rocked Akito in her arms back and forth.

"Akito… wasn't that the name of…" Sakura started to say. "Dad? Yes." Serina said.

"Itachi and I named Akito after our dad Sakura. I wanted dad to be proud of us so I passed on his first name to my baby." Serina explained.

"Dad is proud of us, and I bet he and mom are dancing right now in heaven saying, 'We have a grandson!'." Sakura said. Serina and Sakura both smiled.

"I agree with you. But now if only mom will help me put this little boy to bed!" Serina took Akito out of Sakura's arms and gently placed him in the crib. The baby boy silently fell asleep and Serina and Sakura left the room quietly. As soon as Serina closed the room door, Akito woke up and started to cry again. Serina and Sakura groaned again and so they went in the room once more.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Akito screamed. Serina tried to calm him. Sakura tried to make funny faces to make him stop his crying.

"Nothing will put this baby to sleep!" Serina cried out. Sasuke and Itachi were wondering about the crying and screaming so they came into Akito's room to find Serina and Sakura trying to calm the baby. Both boys sighed.

"Here let me try." Itachi said. Serina was amazed that Itachi was willing to hold Akito but anyway she gave Akito to his daddy. Akito stopped his crying and stared at his father. Itachi stared back.

"You ladies obviously do not know how to put Uchihas to sleep." Sasuke said. Sakura and Serina glared at him.

"Oh yeah? And just how do you put an Uchiha to sleep?" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. "Watch Itachi." Both Serina and Sakura looked at Itachi and he started to sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine._

When Itachi ended the song, Akito had fallen asleep in his arms. Itachi gently placed the baby in his crib and the four walked quietly out of the room, not closing the door. When they got downstairs, Serina and Sakura didn't know what to say.

"How…did…you…make…him…fall asleep?" Serina and Sakura asked together. Sasuke and Itachi smirked.

"You saw how Itachi sang that song, right?" Sasuke asked and both girls nodded. "Well, that song makes all Uchiha babies fall asleep instantly." Sasuke said.

"And it's true because out mother use to sing that to us all the time." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The girls just said an okay but afterwards said that they wanted to learn the song. The boys sighed but agreed to teach it to them.

After about a half an hour later, the girls knew the whole song.

"Wow, that such a cute song!" Sakura exclaimed. Serina nodded in agreement.

"So Sasuke," Serina said. Sasuke turned to look at her. "When are we going to hear your singing voice?" Sasuke blushed a little but then shook his head.

"Hn, never in my life will I sing." He stated. Serina rolled her eyes and Sakura giggled.

"Wahhhh!" A cry was heard from upstairs. Everyone looked upstairs and said, "Akito."

"Well lets all go and see what's the matter now." Itachi said. Everyone else nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

**5 months later **

"Why won't he stop crying!" Serina complained. "WAHHHH!" Akito was currently being a little bad boy, and he was refusing to take a nap.

"Doesn't the song work?" Sakura asked. "NO!" Serina answered.

"Shit, how can the song not work?" Sasuke asked. Itachi bonked him on the head. "OWW! What was that for!" Sasuke yelled and glared at his brother. "Don't curse in front of my son!" "Itachi's right Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her too.

"Fine, I'm going to watch t.v. come if you wanna." Sasuke left the room. Itachi followed him as did Sakura.

"Hey! Your just going to leave me here with a crying baby!" Serina yelled after them.

"WAHHH!" Akito cried louder.

"Yes!" Three voices called from down stairs. Serina huffed and sat in the rocking chair with Akito in her arms. Soon, she fell asleep and Akito's crying lessened.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Itachi, you liar." Sakura said. Itachi raised a brow at her. "What did I lie about?"

"You said that that song could put any Uchiha baby to sleep and Akito is sleeping much!" Sakura yelled.

"Well how was I suppose to know it only worked once on him?" Itachi argued.

"Maybe you should take care of your child a little more than."

"What! Its not my fault! Serina barely lets me go anywhere near him!"

"Sure she does…" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Itachi looked at him. "It's very quiet upstairs now. Sakura, go see if Serina put Akito to sleep already?" Sasuke asked. He reopened his eyes and looked at her. Sakura nodded and went upstairs.

"Geez… you guys don't often fight like you did today." Sasuke said to his brother.

"Well, I was in an angry mood." Itachi replied. After 3 minutes, both boys heard a scream come from upstairs. They ran into Akito's bedroom.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out. Sakura was on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Serina! Akito!" Itachi yelled. There was no answer at all. Itachi looked at Sakura. "Sakura, where are they?" Sakura wiped her eyes and pointed to the wall. Sasuke and Itachi looked at the wall and became shocked, confused, angry, and one of those, because on the wall in blood, was the words:

OROCHIMARU HAS RETURNED

* * *

**You like? Serina and Akito are missing…and now begins the action/adventure part! And yes, Oro has come back... how he came back will be explained in the next chapter!  
**


	8. Journey to Sound

**Thank-you to everyone that reviewed! I see that I did leave a big cliff hanger, lol! Well, I bet you-re all wondering how Oro returned, so here it goes! Oh I seemed to have noticed that my writing has decreased…which sucks, so I'm trying to write more and more into each chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Journey to Sound

* * *

**

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura were utterly stunned. In their minds, they kept thinking about how could Orochimaru return. They thought he was dead but they actually thought wrong. Orochimaru was alive and 3 times as stronger than before!

Sakura began to weep again, while Sasuke patted her back. He was actually very furious but not as much as Itachi. Itachi was a whole different story. His wife and son were taken from him just minutes ago and he didn't even notice it. And he's suppose to be the Anbu head…

Itachi punched the wall that said the bloodied, and haunting words. "Damn him…DAMN HIM TO HELL!" He shouted. Itachi's knuckle was slightly red. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Itachi.

"Punching the wall won't do anything." Sasuke spoke softly. Itachi faced his younder brother and glared at him. "Well what am I suppose to do!" Itachi yelled once more. Sakura wiped her tears away and spoke softly.

"Itachi, Sasuke-kun, we have to go to Tsunade-sama. I think she knows something about this." Sasuke nodded while Itachi tried to regain his composure.

Once they all calmed down from the sudden incident, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura left the house and headed towards the hokage tower. The walk was silent, for no one knew what to say. Sakura hung her head a little low, while the Uchiha brothers held stotic faces.

After they reached the hokage tower, Itachi banged on the door. Without permission, he entered Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was currently sitting behind her desk, and looking over mission reports. Itachi banged his hand on her desk causing the hokage to stare up at him. He had an angry expression on his face.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. She saw that Sasuke and Sakura were quietly behind Itachi. Sakura seemed to have red puffy eyes while Sasuke held a sad expression now.

Tsunade felt as if something was missing. She only saw three out of five members in her office. Sensing that Serina and Akito were not here, she looked at Itachi.

"Hokage-sama, my wife and son were taken abducted right from my house," Tsunade widened her eyes and cupped her own face saying in her head, 'Oh no, oh no.' "Can you guess who took them?" Itachi asked her.

"…" Tsunade stayed silent. "It was that fucking snake-bastard!" Itachi yelled as he slammed his fist again on her desk. Tsunade remained quiet and then Sakura decided to speak.

"Shishou, how, how could Orochimaru be back? I thought that Serina and Sasuke killed him!" Sasuke and Itachi waited quietly for an answer from Tsunade. She finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for keeping this a sercret from you guys, but Orochimaru has been alive since after Itachi and Serina's wedding." Tsunade hung her head low a bit but then brought it back up to see three very confused yet shocked faces.

"But, if you knew, why didn't you tell us!" Sasuke said a sudden.

"Because, if you guys were to know that Orochimaru were still alive, I knew that you would go after him within a heartbeat. Plus I didn't want any stress right now on you guys!"

"Damn right we would have gone after him but I wouldn't care about the stress!" Itachi yelled.

"Anyway, I sent a few Anbu members to try an annihilate him, but some died and some came back fatally injured. It seems that he is three times stronger than before. I chose not to send more, and I chose not to send you guys until you all became stronger!" Tsunade spoke with a hint a sadness in her strong voice.

"Weren't we strong enough before?" Sasuke asked. "Baka-Sasuke! Remember was Shishou said about Orochimaru being 3 times stronger now?" Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded and shrugged off the insult.

"You see, in the past year, I developed unique techniques for each of you when you face Orochimaru. Sasuke, you will get the Devil's Sword no jutsu." Tsunade tossed him a scroll that showed a few hand seals. Sasuke caught the scroll and started to read the seals.

"The Devil's Sword, is a raging red sword that you can use against anything. You need a lot of chakra to handle the sword and it requires a lot of concentration for the sword to work. It's useful against Orochimaru's sword as well." Sasuke nodded and looked once more at the scroll.

"Itachi, you already possess the Mangekyou Sharingan and you are the head of the Anbu, but I invented a jutsu for you as well. Empty Darkness no jutsu! It requires the assistance of the mangekyou, which you have. Empty darkness steals the soul right out of a person's body. Also useful for using against Orochimaru." Tsunade tossed him a scroll as well and Itachi thanked her.

"Sakura, your jutsu is Cherry Blossoms of Death! It allows you to summon cherry blossoms anywhere at anytime, but the catch is, each cherry blossom explodes as soon as it touches something." Tsunade tossed her a scroll as well.

"Thank-you Shishou. I guess with these new jutsu's that means we are going after Orochimaru, right?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded. Just as they were about to leave, Tsunade asked Sakura something.

"Sakura, I never thought that Serina would get captured along with the baby, so I did invent a jutsu for her. Seeing as she's not here, would you be willing to take her jutsu?" Sakura beamed with happiness and nodded.

"Good. This jutsu is called Dance of the Angels. It works with your bloodline and is the most powerful out of the other jutsus invented. I would not want to spoil a surprise for you guys, so Sakura, I suggest you take the last blow on that snake-bastard!" Tsunade pumped a fist in the air as Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura prepared for their new mission.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi. You three will go on an S-ranked mission to the sound village where we believe Orochimaru is hiding at. You mission is to retrieve Serina Uchiha and Akito Uchiha, plus the assassination of Orochimaru and his comrades. Complete the mission and I expect all of you to return back within a month!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" The three saluted. "Well what are you still standing around here for? Go on and start you mission!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi had smiled very little but left the hokage's office.

"Oh crap…Did I do the right thing of sending two jounins and an Anbu on an S-ranked mission?" Tsunade thought about it for a while and then spoke to herself again.

"I did do the right thing. Those three will make it back alive and well, with Serina and Akito, I hope…" She reassured herself.

* * *

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi**

The trio were currently back at home, packing up their equipment for the mission. Itachi had been quiet ever since they left Tsunade's office. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes but then continued to pack their back packs.

Sakura decided to change her red clothes and wear black. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that zipped up, with black baggy capri pants. She changed in her own room!

Sasuke wore his black Uchiha clan shirt with long black jeans.

Itachi wore an outfit similar to Sasuke's. Thay all wore black ninja sandals. The black outfits would help to investigate during the night.

"Are we ready?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded but Sakura shook her head. Both boys looked at her.

"We are missing one thing." She held up the Konoha headband. Sasuke and Itachi nodded and grabbed their headbands as well. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi tied their headbands to their foreheads.

"When we go to the Hidden Sound Village, they'll know that it was Konoha Ninjas who kicked their sorry asses!" Sakura pumped her fist in that air. Sasuke chuckled at her antics and Itachi smiled small, but quickly put back on his stotic face.

After a few minutes more, they immediately left the house and headed to Konoha's west gate. As they reached the gate, they looked back at Konoha once more. They turned back and started to head out of the village.

"To the Sound Village we go!" Sakura said. Both boys stayed quiet. If Serina was here, then she would have had a great conversation with her sister, but Serina wasn't here, so Sakura had no one to really talk to.

Sakura looked at her engagement ring and smiled. She gently touched the pink gem and looked over to Sasuke. He was looking forward and being quiet as usual, but when she looked over to Itachi, he looked sad and angry. She could not read his expression, so she just turned her head back towards the dirt road and walked on.

Sasuke heard a russel come from a bush so out of instinct, he threw a shikuren at it.

"Please, don't hurt me!" A figure stepped out of the bush and Sakura and Itachi got out a shikuren as well. As the figure stepped closer into the light, they realized that it was Kabuto! Itachi charged at him.

"You bastard! Where is my family!" Itachi yelled as he ran to Kabuto.

"Itachi-san, please don't hurt me! I'm not on Orochimaru's side anymore!" Kabuto got down on his knees and pleaded. Sakura widened her eyes and ran full speed ahead of Itachi. She stood in front of Kabuto. Sasuke ran after Itachi and pulled his arms back. Itachi stopped his running and glared at Sakura.

"Sakura! What are you doing! This man helped kidnap my wife and child! Why are you protecting him?" Itachi yelled. Sasuke wanted some answers as well.

"Itachi! He is telling the truth! Kabuto is not with Orochimaru anymore!" Sakura defended.

"How can you be so sure?" Her fiancée asked.

"Easy Sasuke-kun, I activated my Cresent Moon and I read Kabuto's mind." Sakura stated. "Oh my god! I read Kabuto mind, which means, I have fully activated my bloodline!" Sakura was overjoyed but then stopped.

"Fine, so you read his mind, doesn't mean I trust that coward yet." Itachi said.

Kabuto finally got up off the ground and spoke. "Itachi-san, I do not wish to work with Orochimaru anymore. He used me for my medical skills and then abandoned me. I wish to seek revenge on him and I am willing to tell you guys useful information about him." Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi agreed to Kabuto and they continued to travel towards the hidden Sound Village.

"Kabuto-san, why are you helping us?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I've been pushed around Orochimaru too much and I think that it's about time somebody showed him was it felt like to be pushed around." Kbuto answered.

"Good choice, because if you are lying, prepare to face the wrath of the Uchiha Brothers." Sasuke threatened. Kabuto grew very scared of Sasuke but camled down when Sakura told him too.

Nightfall hit the sky and so the four decided to set up their tents and rest. The problem was though, that there were only two tents and four people.

"I'll sleep with Sakura-san!" Kabuto said. Sasuke grew very angry and bonked Kabuto on his head.

"Like hell will you sleep next to my fiancée. You can go and sleep in Itachi's tent." Sasuke said. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Fine. Is that alright Itachi-san?" Kabuto asked.

"Do what you want, but if you touch me when I'm sleeping, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Itachi informed. Kabuto backed away a little from Itachi and nodded.

Sasuke made a fire and Sakura started to cook some food. All four sat around the fire as Salura passed around the cooked fish. With Sasuke's though, she put a slice of tomato for him. After they ate the food quietly, Kabuto decided to tell them some information about Orochimaru.

"Okay guys, what do you need to know about Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Why did he take Serina and Akito?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, well, Orochimaru wanted to hold hostages of your loved ones until you came and looked for them." Kabuto answered.

"So the snake-bastard was expecting us all along eh." Itachi said. He stayed quiet afterwards.

"Who's next?" Kabuto asked.

"I just have one question for you Kabuto-san. How did Orochimaru come back to life?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Itachi's ear perked up.

"Before Sasuke-san did the final blow to Orochimaru, Orochimaru replaced himself with someone else. The person was disguised as him with the help of henge no jutsu. Orochimaru left the battle as I recovered him. His henge no jutsu worked perfectly, but as soon as I finished healing him, he left me." Kabuto said with anger in his voice.

Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi were just as mad as Kabuto.

"That bastard." Sasuke said. Itachi got up and went inside his tent to sleep. He said a small goodnight to the others.

"We should head on out to bed. Good night Kabuto-san." Sakura said. Kabuto went into the tent with Itachi. They slept as far away as possible from each other.

Sasuke and Sakura remained by the fire. A blanket was near them so Sasuke wrapped it around Sakura and himself.

"Thanks." She said to him. Sasuke nodded.

After another few minutes of silence, Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun, what if that was me instead of Serina who got kidnapped, what would you have done?" Sakura asked him quietly. They were watching the flames of the fire.

"I would have been just like Itachi. Concerned, angry, sad, because I just lost the love of my life. But I would not stop searching for you until I found you safe in my arms." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and he looked down at her. She leaned in a gave a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke kissed her back lightly. After a minute they broke apart and Sakura once again leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Sasuke, thank-you." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled and gently rested his head on hers and instead of sleeping in their tent, they slept right in front of the fire.

* * *

**Woo! Done with this chapter! Hope it made sense! I added some SasuSaku fluff at the end. Review if you have time please! Thanks! I love you all! My loyal reviewers, lol! Wow, I think that this was one of my faster updates!**


	9. Journey to Sound II

**YAY! 40 reviews! Well, thank you too everyone that reviewed so far, and I seem to notice that not may people trust Kabuto a lot. You'll just have to wait and see if Kabuto really is telling the truth, or not. Lol!**

**Chapter 9: Journey to Sound II**

The next day, Itachi and Kabuto woke up before Sasuke and Sakura did. Itachi and Kabuto saw Sasuke and Sakura sleeping together by the burnt out fire. It seems that they were there all night. Kabuto said that he would look for some food, but Itachi still didn't trust him, because for all he knows, Kabuto could have done something to the food.

"Listen Kabuto, if you do anything to the food that you bring back, I will-" "Not hesitate to kill me, I know Itachi-san." Itachi glared and nodded as a gesture for Kabuto to go find some food.

Itachi sat down in front of his still sleeping brother and sister-in-law. He stared at the pair, then thought back to a memory of him and Serina doing the same thing before their marriage. Itachi probably would be cuddling with Serina right now also, but she's not here. He stopped his staring and turned to look at the dirt road.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke began to stir awake. His arms were still wrapped around Sakura. He looked around and spotted his big brother staring at the road.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, concern in his voice. Itachi turned and looked at the younger Uchiha.

"Yeah…" Itachi said he was fine but his eyes held sadness. Sasuke saw this but decided not to talk about it. Sakura started to awake as well. She yawned and looked up to see Sasuke staring at Itachi.

"Ohayou minna." Sakura said. Itachi nodded as Sasuke said good morning back. Sakura noticed that Kabuto was missing, so she asked Itachi where he was.

"Kabuto went to get some food for us." Itachi said plainly. 'He better come back fast, cause the sooner we get done here, the sooner I can save Serina and Akito.' He thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Kabuto returned with some fish from a nearby lake. He made a fire and started to cook it. Sasuke was thinking about the day of Akito and Serina's kidnapping. He decided to break their silence.

"You know what I don't get," Sakura, Itachi, and Kabuto looked at him. "How could Serina get taken away that easily? I mean she is the second best Anbu, plus she's always on alert."

"Hm…that is a good question Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"There's a possibility that she was sleeping and Orochimaru could have drugged her, or she was defenseless since the baby was with her." Itachi stated. Everyone 'Ohed.'

"Breakfast is ready!" Kabuto said. He gave each person one fish since there were only four anyway.

"Thank-you Kabuto-san." Sakura said and smiled. Sasuke and Itachi didn't say anything but ate their meals quietly.

After a few more minutes, the four were done with breakfast and started to pack their stuff up. Itachi started to walk ahead as Sasuke and Sakura followed after him and then Kabuto. They walked for at least four hours and occasionally Sakura would ask if anyone wanted something to eat or drink but they said no. Their walk was very silent and soon the weather began to change colder.

Sasuke, being closer to Sakura wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped a hand around his waist. Itachi wasn't really bothered by the cold so he just kept walking, same for Kabuto. After another four hours of silent walking, they found the entrance to the sound village.

Guards were everywhere. They surrounded the whole village. To get into this village, you would have to actually be from the Sound Village. But, since Itachi, Sasuke, or Sakura were not from the sound village, they had to fight to get in. Seeing as theres around 50 guards, they four started to devise a plan.

Before Itachi spoke, Sakura thought of something.

"Kabuto, you not loyal to Orochimaru or the Sound Village anymore, right?" He nodded and Sakura smiled.

"Well, then I guess I should do something special for you." Sasuke eyed her curiously as did Itachi and Kabuto. Sakura took a kunai out of her holister and scratched a line through Kabuto's Sound headband.

"O…kay…" Sasuke and Kabuto said. Sakura just smiled. Itachi fake coughed to get their attention back and they huddled into a little group.

"Okay, this is what we will do, Sasuke and Sakura, you guys take 30 of them while I take the remaining 20. Kabuto, in case _we _need healing, you heal us. Do not fight against them Kabuto, got it. We will meet right in front of Orochimaru's castle and then begins the search." Itachi said with an emphasis on 'we'. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto nodded.

"Go!" Itachi yelled. Sakura followed Sasuke towards a few guards. Kabuto hid behind a tree, and Itachi forwarded towards the guards opposite of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to split their 30 guys into 15 each. It turns out, these sound ninjas were chunnin level, and only about five were jounin level. It was a piece of cake for the Konoha ninjas. The sound ninjas were also very surprised by the attack, that they didn't have time to defend their selves properly.

Sasuke didn't need to use his chakra for the chunnins, so he threw numorous punches and kicks at each ninja causing them to pass out. Sakura only focused her chakra in her fists and feet for super powerful kicks and punches. The pair finished their opponents quickly, with a few scratches here and there, but nothing serious. They decided to see if Itachi was done on his part.

Itachi was winning so far from the ninjas. It seemed to be that he had all five jounins to battle plus fifteen chunnins. He too had a few cuts on himself but nothing serious as well. Sasuke and Sakura decided to help Itachi out, so they started fighting the chunnin. Itachi decided to take out four out of five jounins, because he needed to ask a few questions to the one jounin remaining.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for not explaining how these little battles went, sorry!)**

After a few more minutes, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura finished off the 49 Sound ninjas. With the last ninja, Itachi decided to interrogate him. Sasuke volunteered to help his brother with that. Sakura told Kabuto that it was safe now, so he came out from behind the tree. They watched as Sasuke and Itachi interrogated the ninja.

"Sasuke, can you hold up by his neck for me, my dear brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smirked and picked the sound ninja up off the floor and held him by the neck.

"Does this look tight enough?" Sasuke asked, referring to weather or not he was hold the nin tight. Itachi thought about it while the sound ninja made some gasping noises.

"Lossen it a little, I still need some answers from this bastard yet." Sasuke obeyed his brother a loosened the grip a little.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions so answer truthfully, but each time I think your lying, my sister-in-law, will use her monstrous strength on you, got it?" Itachi used a calming voice and pointing to Sakura indicating that she was his sister-in-law. The sound ninja nodded as Sakura smirked and started to crack her knuckles.

"Did you see Orochimaru take a girl with pink hair and a baby with black hair inside the village?" Itachi asked.

"Y-yes." The nin choked out. Itachi decided to believe him this time.

"Okay, well, do you know where he put them?"

"N-n-no." The sound ninja spoke again.

"Liar! Sakura punch him." Itachi commanded. "Sure." Sakura put a little chakra to her fist and punched the ninja in his gut. He yelped, well more like squeaked him pain, because Sasuke still had his grip around him.

"You should have answered truthfully." Kabuto said and pushed up his glasses alittle.

"Well, do you plan on answering me truthfully now?" Itachi asked again. The half-dead ninja nodded.

"Where is my family?" Itachi asked.

"T-they w-w-were s-sent to a-a d-d-dungeon t-that's in O-Orochimaru's l-lair."

"Good, now one last question, did you partake in the capturing of my wife and child?" Itachi asked him. The sound ninja shook his head.

"Good, now Sakura, Sasuke, kill him." Itachi said. Sasuke let go of the nin and he dropped to the floor.

"What! But I answered truthfully!"

"Aa, yes you did, but we wouldn't want you running off and telling Orochimaru that we are here now, so that why you die." Itachi explained.

Sasuke and Sakura ganged up on his and the nin quickly died.

"Kabuto, Sasuke, Sakura, let's go." Itachi said. The three nodded and opened the gates to the Sound village.

Inside, they saw many small houses and in the center, stood a castle like tower. The four figured out that that was Orochimaru's lair.

**Finally done! WAHH! My cousins are spending one whole week at my house and because of that, I won't be able to update until they leave! Please review if you have time, I would like to get up to 50 reviews at least for this story before it's over! Thanks and I love all my readers and reviewers! Bye! **


	10. Save Me

**Finally my annoying cousins left my house! Anyway, i am planing on trying to make this chapter long cause i won't be able to update because school starts September 7! DAMN IT! Anyway, on with the story! O0O0O0O! AND _SOMETHING_ WILL HAPPEN TO SAKURA IN THIS CHAPTER! Oh! And thankies for my reviews! SO CLOSE TO 50! **

**Chapter 10: Savin' Me**

As they approach Orochimaru's lair, they find out that there are no traps or misleading ways to find Serina and Akito. Itachi and Sasuke step in front as Sakura and Kabuto walk in the back. Orochimaru's lair was like a cave. Blood filled the air and the ground and walls felt moist. Water dripped and little chirps could be heard. Sakura started shivering alittle with fear but tried to calm herself down. Each step they took, the cave got a little lighter thanks to fire torches.

After ten minutes, they reached a giant door that had a steel lock on it. Sasuke decided that they should think of a plan before they enter through the door. Sakura agrreed on that, so she devised a plan.

"Okay, Itachi and Kabuto, find Orochimaru, while Sasuke and I find Serina and Akito. As soon as Sasuke and I find them, we will join you guys in kicking Orochimaru's ass. And don't use the scrolls yet until i say so. Kabuto, you better be on our side or you'll soon join your ex-master." Everyone nodded and Kabuto shakily nodded.

"Sasuke, help me break down this door." Itachi said. He stood in front the door along with Sasuke. Together, they kicked the door down and the four quickly ran into a large room. Alarms started to go off and the four scattered into their two groups. Itachi and Kabuto went right while Sasuke and Sakura went left.

**Kabuto and Itachi**

They ran through the right path searching for any sign of a door. Itachi was faster than Kabuto so up ahead he saw a tan door. Their path was flashing the color red. Itachi turned back and yelled to Kabuto.

"Speed up!" Itachi had sensed someone else's chakra nearby and being as this is the hidden sound village, their ninjas move at the speed of sound. Kabuto nodded and ran faster but Itachi slowed down a little so he could catch up with him.

"Kabuto, what's behind this do-" Itachi didn't finished becuase right in front of the door were three sound nins. Each crossed their arms and smirked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A nin spoke.

"It seems to be a Konoha nin, and a _traitor._" Another nin spoke, referring to Kabuto as the traitor. Itachi was pissed at the three ninjas and so was Kabuto.

"Kabuto, lets finish these idiots and be on our way." Itachi said and Kabuto nodded. All five ninjas pulled out either a kunai or katana.

"Let's begin."

Itachi pulled out his kantana and Kabuto pulled out two kunais. Itachi charged at the silent nin and drives the kantan forward. The nin moves and Itachi stabs the door instead. The nin is behind Itachi and Itachi smirks. "Kabuto now." Kabuto throw both kunais, striking the clueless nin in his back. He falls dead on the ground.

Itachi pulls out his kantana from the door and quickly slices another nin. He nods for Kabuto to finish the last of the nins. Kabuto charged at the nin with blue chakra in his hands. The nin took out a kunai and smirked. Kabuto disappeared in front of the nin's eyes and reappered in back of him. Kabuto pokes the nin's back, left arm, and nape. The nin falls dead.

Itachi looks curiously at Kabuto. "How'd you do that?" Kabuto shrugged and Itachi decided to drop the question.

Slowly, Itachi opens the door to find...

**Sasuke and Sakura**

They ran through the left hall, thrying to find the right cell of Serina and Akito. So far, the only thing they found in the cells were bones and rotting corpses. This hall had flashing yellow lights. Sasuke seemed to be fine with it but Sakura thought that it meant something else.

As she thought, a giant snake was at the end of the hall, where Serina and Akito's cell was.

"DAMN!" Sasuke and Sakura said. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura as the snake started to slowly approach them. Sasuke quickly said, "Sakura, go find Itachi and stay with him. I'll handle the snake and get Serina and Akito." Sakura gave him a worried look. "Go! I'll be fine, I promise!" Sakura nodded. She kissed his cheek and ran the opposite direction.

Sasuke took out three kunai, he placed one in each hand and one in his mouth. '_This should be easy_.' He thought. As he ran towards the snake, it hisses at him and attempts to bite Sasuke. Sasuke dogdes the attack and starts slicing the snake little by little. As he kills the snake, and walks towards the cell, Sasuke notices that Serina and Akito are unconsious.

"Oh shit..." Sasuke said and ran into their cell.

**Sakura**

She ran and ran towards Itachi's direction but only to be trapped. In front of Sakura stood her sister's capturer, Orochimaru. She wanted to scream but her voice would not let her. Sakura had the look of fear in her emerald eyes. She backed away slower but Orochimaru smirked and took steps towards her. She wanted to turn around and run towards Sasuke but she couldn't find a the left path entrance. Orochimaru seemed to have closed off that door.

Sakura's heart was beating faster and harder as Orochimaru stoof a foot away from her. He licked his lips and Sakura shook with fear. She never felt this type of emotion ever. Finally, building up enough courage, she asked Orochimaru a question.

"W-what d-d-o you w-want?" She stuttered out. Sakura hugged herself as Orochimaru hissed.

"Sakura, is it not clear of what i want yet?" Orochimaru began to stroke Sakura's left cheek and she shook her head and slapped his hand away. Orochimaru looked questionly at Sakura.

"Don't _ever_ touch me!" Sakura yelled and took out one of her scrolls. It was Sakuras of Death. She remerbered what Tsuande explained about the jutsu so she had to be careful when summoning her Sakura petal. She did the hand seals and Orochimaru smirked. He underestimated Sakura too much.

"Sakuras Of Death!" She yelled. She summoned only five sakura petals. With her chakra, she was able to move each petal and aim for Orochimaru. She sent one petal speedily towards Orochimaru's right hand. He smirked a bit and put a fist out to block the attack. As the petal soon hit his fist, it exploded and blood trickled down his knuckles. Sakura looked baffled. He hand was suppose to explode, not just bleed a little!

"Whats the matter Sakura? Have you forgotton that I'm three times stronger than I once used to be, or are you just going easy on me becuase secretly you want me to live?" Orochimaru's smirk grew wider. Sakura looked at Orochimaru and looked at the four remaining sakura petals. She didn't know what to do. This was too much for her too handle! She decided to not give up and she flung the rest of the petals towards Orochimaru. A loud explosion was heard seeing as Orochimaru did not expect her to fling the petals.

Smoke and dust filled the air and Sakura no longer saw Orochimaru. She thought that he collapsed or something but unfortunatly, Orochimaru was right behind her! She felt a hand snake around her waist. Sakura wanted to turn around quickly but beore she could, she was hit in the back of her neck. Sakura fell unconcious into Orochimaru's arms. He grinned evily. '_What a way to have fun_.' He thought. And with that, he disappeared with Sakura still in his arms.

**Kabuto and Itachi**

Itachi had opened the door to find an empty room... Kabuto scratched his head in disbelief and Itachi got pissed off once again.

"Damn it!" Itachi yelled. He and Kabuto looked around the room, them Kabuto realized something. "Itachi-san, what if this is some type of genjutsu?" Itachi looked at Kabuto. He decided to ponder this thought.

After a moment, Itachi tryed to dispell the jutsu. "Kai!" He said. His dispell had used up some of Itachi's chakra since the genjutsu ws at such a high level. It turns out that the room was really just amaster bedroom. Nothing out of the oridnary here.

"Odd, why would Orochimaru disguise this room and make us think that it was his throne room?" Kabuto said. Itachi slapped a hand on his forehead protector.

"How could I be so stupid! He was playing with us all along!" Itachi said as he ran out of that room as Kabuto quickly followed. "Orochimaru wanted us to depart from Sasuke and Sakura all along!" Kabuto nodded and tried to catch up with Itachi's speed.

They ran and finally found Sasuke, but no Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said. Sasuke turned around from facing Serina and Akito and looked at the voice calling him. Itachi didn't see Serina or the baby since Sasuke was blocking them. "Itachi! What are you guys doing here? Where's SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, not knowing where his fiancee was. Kabuto and Itachi looked at each other and then back at Sasuke.

"She isn't with us..." Kabuto said softly.

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed. He got up off the ground and headed towards Itachi. "Well, I found your wife and child, but now my future wife is missing!" Sasuke said, slightly calmed down a bit. Itachi ran over to his family and hugged Serina and Akito. But, they were not awake.

"What's wrong with them!" Itachi said.

"They are unconsious Itachi-san." Kabuto muttered. Itachi whispered Serina's name into her ear and he sang a soft yet short tune into Akito's ear. Serina immeadiatly woke up and Akito started to cry.

Serina took a quick look at her surroundings and then saw her husband and heard the crying of their child. "Itachi!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Itachi in turn hugged her back. "I missed you." They both said as they parted. Serina picked up the crying Akito and rocked him back and forth until he slowly stopped his wails.

"Um, I'm sorry to break up your reunion, but my fiancee is missing, and we really need to GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND FIND HER!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone seemed to have gasped by his outburst but quickly returned to themselves and started to think up of another plan.

"Okay, so this is what we're gunna do. Serina, you will not partake in this fight mainly because you have to watch Akito. Kabuto, you will also not fight, but help heal us and protect Serina and Akito. Itachi, Sakura, when we find her, and I will fight Orochimaru, got it?" Sasuke said. Everyone nodded and they left in a group. Serina walked near Itachi and whispered, "Why is Kabuto here?" "It's a long story, but i think we can trust him, for now..." Itachi whispered back.

The group now started too run as they saw up ahead a large red door. This was the door defintly the one that would lead them to Sakura and Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru and Sakura...**

Sakura was still unconcious and could pull off being dead right now, but she isn't. Orochimaru had cuffed her wrists and ankles to a metal circle that stood on the ground. Sakura's head was dangeling as she stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Orochimaru smirked at his luck and now waited for the others to soon join him.

_BURST!_

Through the red doors came in Sasuke, Itachi, Serina, Akito, and Kabuto. Orochimaru was found standing by Sakura, but he was licking her face with his snake like toung. Sasuke felt anger run threw his body and he ran towards Orochimaru and pushed him out of the way while saying, "Get away from her!" Orochimaru smirked once more as Sasuke caressed Sakura's pale cheek. She started to stir once again. Orochimaru walked up to Sasuke and kicked him right in the gut, sending Sasuke crashing into the walls.

Blood dripped from Sasuke's mouth as he held his stomach in pain. Itachi was burning with anger, and he ran towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru was to bust snickering to notice that Itachi was running towards him. Itachi managed to hit Orochimaru on his right cheek. He fell on the ground while holding a now swollen cheek.

Kabuto rushed over to Sasuke to heal his stomach. Serina held her son close to herself and stood next to the door. Once Kabuto was done healing Sasuke's stomach, he stood back up and wiped the trickle of blood away. Sasuke ran next to his brother and they both stood in a fighting stance as Orochimaru slowly got up.

"So I face the Sharingan Masters once more eh? Kukuku, this should be interesting." Orochimaru stated and smirked. He too got into a fighting stance and waited for them to make the first attack.

Quietly, Kabuto went to help Sakura out by cutting the metal chains on her wrists and ankles. Sakura was awoken by now and jumped down once the chains were cut. She quietly thanked Kabuto and ran over to help Itachi and Sasuke.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" Sakura said as she ran up o them. The three men turned their heads to face her. Sakura ran beside Sasuke and also got into her fighting stance. Orochimaru looked at all three of them.

"Aww, three against one isn't fair!" Orochimaru pretended to whine.

"Shut the hell up and let's fight already!" Sasuke muttered. Orochimaru smirked and disappeared in an instant. Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes started to quickly search the place for Orochimaru. But, in a matter or seconds, he was behind Sakura. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her waist as she screamed and tried to get himoff of her. He slide his hands up and down her body and whispered something into her ear. Sasuke took action by pulling Orochimaru's long hair really hard until his head leaned back and Itachi punched him square in the face.

Sakura was shaking slighty until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw it was Sasuke's hand.

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke asked.

"He said...that if w-we fail...h-he would keep only m-me alive... s-so he could...r-rape...me..." She whispered. Sasuke widened his eyes and grew even more furious. Orochimaru was just asking to get his ass kicked today, wasn't he.

"It's okay, because he won't get you." Itachi reassured her. She nodded and the three ninjas got back into their fighting stances as Orochimaru got back up.

"So you three got game?" Orochimaru said. "Well, you should be sorry that you ever messed with me, because I haven't even showed my true strength yet!" He said once more. Orochimaru decided to charge at Sasuke. Sakura took out two needles and tried to pinpoint the exact location of where she she hit him. She decided to hit his abdomen and right arm.

Orochimaru was hit in both spots by Sakura and he winced a little. Instead of running for Sasuke, he ran towards Sakura instead. Sakura got into her fighting stance and quietly, Itachi was forming hand signs. He was going to use his new teqnique, Empty Darkness. Itachi stood in front of Sakura and drove his chakra infested right hand into Orochimaru's chest. Itachi was going to pull out Orochimaru's soul.

Orochimaru smirked. "Is that the best that you can do Itachi? I expected better from you." He said. Itachi smirked as an answer. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan to distract Orochimaru so he wouldn't notice that Itachi was pulling out his soul. It's like a two way death trip. Orochimaru looked into Itachi's eyes but wasn't effected by the mangekyou at all. He knew Itachi was planning to pull out his soul, and boy did Orochimaru have a surprise for him.

As Itachi searched for Orochimaru's soul, he didn't seem to find it. Orochimaru's smirk grew wider as Itachi deactivated the mangekyou but kept the Sharingan on. Itachi looked curiously at Orochimaru.

"What's wrong Itachi? Can't seem to find my soul?" Orochimaru hissed. Then Itachi realized something. "You have no soul, do you?" Itachi said. He pulled his hand out of Orochimaru's chest and just as his hand came out, Orochimaru grabbed it and broke his wrist. Itachi yelled in pain but soon dropped down to his knees because Orochimaru wouldn't let go.

Sasuke ran towards them and grabbed Orochimaru's hand off of his brother's. Sasuke quickly nodded towards Sakura. She nodded back and ran behind Orochimaru. He saw her run behind him and tried to elbow her but missed. Sakura managed to take a kunai and peirce it into Orochimaru's right arm. Eactly where the needle was. Orochimaru winced again in pain but composed himself back. Sakura ran back to Itachi and helped him up. She walked with him over to Kabuto so he could heal Itachi's wrist. Sakura couldn't do it becuase she couldn't waste her chakra.

Sasuke took a few steps away from Orochimaru and Orochimaru decided to summon his sword, the Kusanagi. He opened his mouth very wide and out came the sword. It's blue blade sparked and Sasuke also decided that it was time to use his summoning sword. Devil's Sword. Sasyke performed the hand seals and in his right hand came the sword. It slowed flames coming from the blade. Orochimaru and Sasuke charged at each other with both of the swords in hand. Both swords clashed.

Orochimaru and Sasuke tried to hold their own strength but it seems that Orochimaru was stronger. Sasuke kept bending back, trying to hold onto his sword so he wouldn't get sliced by the snake. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru was three times stronger, but he couldn't be a coward and not face him. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura, then Itachi, and then Serina and Akito. He looked back at Orochimaru and slowly started to rise again and saw Orochimaru's shiocked expression. Sasuke smirked and the two broke apart from the colliding swords.

They swung swords again and again. Sasuke managed to cut Orochimaru's left shoulder blade, and slice a bit of his neck. Orochimaru managed to get Sasuke on the shoulder too and on his stomach side. Sasuke was panting while Orochimaru just smirked at him.

"You'll...never...win..." Sasuke said in between pants. Orochimaru forwarded towards Sasuke. "Oh Really? Who's going to stop me?" "...ME!" Sasuke yelled and caught Orochimaru off guard by slashing his stomach. Orochimaru was mad now and so was Sasuke. Both off them collided swords once more and Sasuke added more and more chakra into his sword to make it more powerful.

Orochimaru was the one bending back this time and Sasuke saw the his sword was breaking Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Orochimaru didn't notice becuase he also tried to put chakra into his sword to fight back against Sasuke's but something wasn't allowing him to use chakra. Sasuke smirked and knew why Orochimaru wasn't using chakra. Sakura and Kabuto had closed off Orochimaru's chakra holes with their medical skills when he wasn't looking.

"Now who's winning!" Sasuke yelled and broke through the Kusanagi. Sasuke stepped back and Orochimaru stood up. Kabuto and Sakura were smiling as Itachi was smirking. Serina cheered them on as she held Akito close to herself.

Orochimaru looked around the room and started to feel a little pressured and that didn't nomally happen. "So i can't use my chakra eh? Well, i guess I'll just have to revert to taijutsu unless i find the chakra source for closing me off." He shot a glance towards Sakura and Kabuto. He grabbed Sakura and held her hands behind her back. It happened so fast that no one saw it. Sasuke glared harder at Orochimaru.

"Let her go if you know what's good for yourself!" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru pretended not to listen and licked Skaura's neck. Sakura was wriggling around and grew very angry as well. Itachi ran next to Sasuke and took out one of his kantanas. Sasuke held his sword close to him as well. One more move from Orochimaru and the brothers would attack him.

Orochimaru turned Sakura around and was about to forcefully kiss her but he was punched into the jaw by and fist. It was Sakura's fist. Her bloodline was activated and Sakura's eyes were silver. She had tripled strength so it rivaled with Orochimaru. But what everyone didn't notice was that Sakura had performed the handseals to Dance of the Angels. Her white wings formed onto her back nad Sakura felt another spirit taking over her.

The others watched intenetly and Serina mouthed a name. "Saiyan..." Saiyan was Sakura's celestial maiden. Sakura was furious and started to walk towards Orochimaru. He looked calm but actually he panicked on the inside _a little! _Orochimaru had no chakra and all he had were kunais and shurikens. He did what any person would, he started throwing them but a chakra shield protected Sakura and the kunais drop on the floor. Sakura achtuaaly stepped on a kunai and crushed it into peices. She got rid of the shield and started doing the angel dance.

Each kunai throw was caught by Sakura who danced angelicly. She threw it back to Orochimaru expertly but she put her celestial chakra into it so it hurt even more than a normal kunai.

"Ah! Damn bitch!" Orochimaru cursed. Sakura rose off the floor with her wings and started to form a large ball of chakra. To Sasuke and Itachi it looked more powerful than chidori or anything that they had ever seen. They had run back to Serina and Akito with Kabuto for safety.

Sakura dove down fast with her wings and the chakra ball. With all her power, she peirced Orochimaru's heart and he oozed out blood. Itachi hugged Serina and Akito from the explosion as Sasuke and Kabuto protected them selves. He yelled and coughed like crazy before Sakura took her hand out and deactivated her bloodline. Some blood was on her face and clothes but she didn't care.

"Too...bad...it...ended..cough...this way..." Orochimaru whispered and died, for real this time! Sakura felt dizzy and fainted and chakra loss. Sasuke ran and caught her in time. He smiled at her and kissed on forehead.

"He's finally gone..." Kabuto said. They smiled and Sasuke picked Sakura up.

**Later that Day **

It was decided that Kabuto would be in charge of the Sound Village and it people. He turned out to be telling the truth and was trusted by the others. As Sasuke, Itachi, and Serina bid Kabuto a goodbye, they ventured back home to Konoha. Sakura was still unconcious and Sasuke carried her as Serina carried Akito and Itachi put arm arm around her shoulder.

Yes, they finally beat Orochimaru, but the story doesn't end here, because, WE STILL HAVE A WEDDING TO SHOW!

**WOOHOO! finally i finished this chapter! It took me a week so since I wrote this nice long chapter for you guys, could you plz leave a REVIEW! Thanks to everyone!**


	11. Marriage plus Baby

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YAY! 54 REVIEWS! I JUST WANNA THANK-YOU ALL FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS AND PLZ LOOK FORWARD FOR MY NEXT STORIES! i gotta share the love today! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: There is no freakin possible way that i could have come up with the storyline to the manga/anime of Naruto! Plus i'm not a man...**

**Chapter 11: Marriage plus Baby **

* * *

_**2 years later

* * *

**_

Sakura had just turned 18 and Sasuke was already 18. Now that she was of legal age to marry, she couldn't possibly wait! She had picked out April 28th to do her wedding because that was the day they rescued her sister and nephew. Sakura couldn't quite remebered what had happened, but she knows that Orochimaru is dead and will never be heard of again. Akito had turned 2 on November 4. Sakura remembered the day of his birthday party and how he was excited about getting his first shuriken, but it was a fake one. She smiled to herself softly.

Sakura was in her's and Sasuke's bedroom, in front of the vanity and brushing her bubblegum hair. Tomorrow would be the day of her wedding, and that same night is of course, the wedding night. She grinned mischeviously at the thought.

About a couple of months after Orochimaru's death, Konoha held the Anbu exams, and Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,Neji,Tenten,and Shikamaru passed. Kiba, Shino, and Chouji remained chunnin and taught at the academy while Lee, Ino, and Hinata were jounin genin teachers.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." Sakura said. The door opened to reveal her sister Serina and nephew Akito. Sakura and Serina smiled warmly at each other and Sakura gestured for her and Akito to sit on the bed.

"So...ready for the big day Sakura-chan?" Serina asked as she took a seat on the bed with Akito on her lap. Sakura walked over to them and kissed Akito on the cheek and he smiled widely. "Yeah, I'm ready, but the question is, is Sasuke ready?" Sakura and Serina smirked.

* * *

Quietly in Itachi and Serina's room, Sasuke was pacing aorund back and forth. Itachi sat on the bed, arms crossed and smirking. It seems to be that his little brother was nervous, scared, worried? None of those words fit, but frigthened happened to cover Sasuke's facial expression. Itachi let out a chuckle. Sasuke stopped his pacing and faced his brother. 

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked, well more like spat.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, why are you so worried? Its just you wedding.." Itachi said rather arogantly.

"Hn, you should be one to talk, you were nervous as hell for your wedding too!" Sasuke retorted. "Whatever.." (Um..Let's skip ahead to THE WEDDING!)

* * *

_Dear Guests,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_and_

_Haruno Sakura._

_We hope to see you there to share our special day with you all._

_1:00 p.m. CHURCH WEDDING_

_5:30-12:00 p.m. Reception_

_"SAVE THE DATE" _

_Response----Yes or No_

Sakura was in her dressing room, getting her make-up done by Ino and hair done by Tenten and Hinata. Serina was getting the 'Pink' wedding dress from the closet for Sakura. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Sakura had a PINK wedding dress. The dress was an off shoulder pink dress that has a V shape at the bottom of the top. The bottom part of her dress was light pink and puffy with lace and satin. Even her shoes were pink!

"Thank-you girls..this is the most h-happiest day of my life...and..SNIFF...I l-love you all!" Sakura cried out to her best friends.

"Aww!" The girls chorused. "You should not c-cry today Sakura-chan..." Hinata said, while trying so hard to hold back tears.

"Hinata's right Sakura-chan...n-no..tears.." Tenten was biting her lip so she didn't have to cry.

"They're right sis, no t-tears today!" Serina chimed. They looked at Ino. "Group hug one last time...Forehead-girl." Ino smiled as the 5 women hugged each other. After a few minutes, they regained their composture and Sakura dressed up into her dress.

The 4 girls awed at Sakura's beauty. Her hair had big drop curls in them and right upon her head was a silver tiara with pink gem. The tiara was able to hold onto her vail.

As for Seirna, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, since Serina is the maid of honor, she wore a red gown that went to her ankles and it was tie neck. The other girls were bride's maids and they wore knee-length violet colors dresses.

As for a ring bear and flower girl, Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister who's 10, would be flower girl. Of course, Sakura and Sasuke picked Akito as their ring bear.

With a final hug, Serina, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata left with their partners. The guys were wearing a simple black suit but with the same colored vest as the grils' dresses.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura and stuck his arm out. He would be her temporary father for the ceremony because she thought of him as a father. Sakura smiled to him and linked arms. She held tight onto the red rosed bouquet and walked slowly with Kakashi. As the doors opened, they revealed hundreds of invited guests, and each with a smile on their face.

Sakura saw Mikoto and Fugaku smile and flash a camera. Mikoto seemed to be tearing slightly but none the less smiled. Sakura looked ahead and saw everyone next to the alter. Tsunade looked quite well today. She wore a gold and white robe instead of her normal attire. A few more looks and Sakura spotted _him_.

Uchiha Sasuke, her soon to be hubbie! Sasuke was wearing a slick black tuxedo with a pink rose inside his chest pocket. Instead os spiking his hair to the back, Itachi and Naruto had convinced him to leave it down just for today.

Sakura smiled softly at him and he smiled back. When Sakura and Kakashi arrived to the alter, Sakura and Kakashi turned to face each other and hugged. She kissed him on the cheek and Kakashi walked away. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and whispered to him, "I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you too." And so the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together this man and woman. If anyone obejects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade spoke. A few seconds passed and no one spoke. Until...Lee came running through the doors.

"OH SAKURA-SAN! WHY MUST YOU MARRY HIM! I KNOW YOU DON'T LOVE HIM BECAUSE YOUR YOUTH BELONGS TO ME!" Lee yelled. Many people stood up from their seats, shocked and angry with Lee's outburst, but Sakura and Sasuke were the most furious.

Sasuke saw Sakura grit her teeth, so hhe looked at Itachi and nodded his head. Itachi, understading what he meant, looked at his friends, Kisame and Deidara. He also nodded his head towards them and smirked. Kisame and Deidara grinned evily and stood up from their seats and walked over to Lee.

"SAKURA-SAN, YOUR YOUTH WILL STAY YOUNG AND ALIVE WITH M-" Lee never got to finish because Kisame and Deidara knocked him out.

"Sorry about that everyone." Deidara said. He and kisame lugged Lee's body outside and watched him there until the ceremony was over.

"Right...well let's continue. Do you Sasuke, take Sakura to love and to hold, to kiss and to cherish, throught thick and think, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." He smiled.

And do you Sakura, take Sasuke to love and to hold, to kiss and to cherish, throught thick and think, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do!" She exclaimed and smiled.

"Well, by the power invested in me, i now pronouce you, shinobi and kunoichi! I mean man and wife! You may now... kiss... the..bride...oh nevermind" Tsunade said. Right in the middle of her sentence, Sasuke and Sakura already started their kissing. Sasuke dipped her low and kissed her. When he brought her back up and parted, the newly wed couple stared at everyone and then clapping and cheers were heard.

* * *

**_Reception Time!_**

* * *

Oh the joys of weddings! Sakura and now married to her one and only love, Uchiha Sasuke. She was now Mrs.Uchiha Sasuke. As the partying went on, Sakura spied with her little eyes, three young men, slow dancing and whispering different thoughts in the ears of their girlfriends. She saw that Serina and Itachi were sloe dancing too but in between them wa their little son. Even Mikoto and Fugaku were slow dancing, but maybe a little too slow, lol. 

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to meet face to face with her husband. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "How about we let our guests be and have our own little party back at the hotel?" You see, unlike Serina and Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke decided to stay at a konoha private hotel where they would be close to home yet a little far away for no intrusions. Sakura playfully grinned and nodded. Ssuke smirked and grabbed her hand.

They started to run back to the hotel, but Sakura was having a hard time because of her heels. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and poofed to their hotel room instead. He locked the door and Sakura ran into the bathroom to change. He undressed himself and was only left in silk black boxers. After a few minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom, a cherry blossom aroma filled the room as she seductively walked towards Sasuke.

Sakura is only wearing a see through night gown which she recieved from her teacher, Tsunade. Sasuke smirks more as she crawls on top of him. Sakura smiles grins and starts kissin his lips as his hands stroke up and down along her thighs. Soon, Ssuke flips her over and he starts his fun.

"Sasu-kun.." Sakura moaned into his mouth. He stops kissing her lips and moves down to her neck, marking her as his forever. Sakura's robe is slipping off her shoulders and showing more and more skin. She, feeling it's unfair, takes off Sasuke's boxers and throws them onto the floor.

"Sakura..." Sasuke groaned. He took off her robe and the two start to make love. _'I love this side of him/her!'_ They both thought as Sasuke then started to massage and nibble on both of Sakura's breasts. She took her hands and started to slowy massage him as well...

* * *

**_5 Months Later_**

* * *

It's been 5 months since their wedding night and Sasuke and Sakura are now living right next to their siblings. Today, Sakura and Sasuke were going over Serina and Itachi's house. The girls, seemed to have a surprise for the both of them. 

Itachi and Sasuke were both sitting at the kitchen table, with Akito in his high chair. Serina and Sakura stood before the two brothers.

"Ano, Sasu-kun, Ita-kun..." Sasuke and Itachi looked at themselves. Whenever the girls used their nicknames with the suffix kun-, it can only mean one thing, trouble.

"We have something to tell you. We both are pregnant!" The girls screamed. Sasuke and Itachi started wide eyed and Sasuke got up from his seat and hugged Sakura.

"Thankyou Sakura!" They both smiled as he picked her up and swung her around and then set her gently on the ground.

_THUD_

"Good lord man! Why can't Itachi ever do that to me like what Sasuke did to you sis!" Serina yelled. Itachi passed out and Akito giggled at his daddy. Sasuke, Sakura, and Serina broke into fits of laughter.

"Shh! Dada sleeping!" Akito said. The 3 adults looked at the small child and Serina giggled and hugged her son. "Well, let's help Itachi now." Sasuke picked up his brother and Serina and Sakura went to quickly bring him back to being awake.

Itachi has regained conciousness! "Uh...What happened?" Itachi finally asked. "Who fell unconcious when Serina told you that she was pregnant." Sasuke answered. "Oh...THUD..."

Looks like Itachi fainted, again..."Ah...BAKA!" Serina, Sakura, and Sasuke sighed, but then laughed. Sakura put a hand on her belly, Sasuke, then placed his own hand over hers. Just think, in 9 months, their baby will be born and so will Serina and Itachi child, if Itachi ever can wake up...

**FIN**

**WOO! I finished it finally, well this ends the story, but SINCE I FEEL REALLY BAD about not wrinting fast enough to update, I'll write you guys the EPILOGUE!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"AHH!" Sakura screamed out. It's been 9 months and she was going to have her baby now. The gender was kept a secret because Sasuke and Sakura wanted it to be a surprise. Serina and Itachi had their baby the week before on July 18th. It was July 23 today and it was also someone special's birthday!

"Come on Sakura, push!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura was screaming her lungs out and choking Sasuke to death! "S-Sakura..t-t-too t-t-t-tight!" Sasuke chocked out. "WELL SORRY SASUKE! IT'S JUST I HAVE A BABY IN ME WHO'S TO STUBBORN TO GET OUT AND...**YOU **SHOULD TRY HAVING ONE IN YOUR WOMB!" Sakura screamed, but what she didn't know was that the baby was already out..."Um, Sakura dear, you have a baby..boy!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke looked over at the small baby boy and Sakura broke out into a smile.

Tsunade handed the baby to his mother. "He's so beautiful..." Sakura whispered. She had already stopped chocking her husband. Together they watched their child. "What willhis name be?" Tsunade asked. "...Um..How about-" Sasuke was cut short. "Sanosuke!" Sakura said. Sasuke and Tsunade looked at her. "Sanosuke it is!" "Yeah, Sansuke Uchiha..." Sakura whispered.

The small boy appeared to have black fuzzy hair and shining emerald eyes like his mother! "Sasuke what were you gunna say before?" Sakura asked. "I was gunna name our child Sasuke jr! But Sanosuke sounds better." Sasuke grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes." Like I would name our child Sasuke." They both laughed.

"Ano, Happy Birthday Sasu-kun.." Sakura whispered low and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled softly and as soon as he wsa about to speak, Itachi, Serina, Akito, Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji walked in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" They all yelled. This caused the baby to wail loudly cuasing everyone to focuz their attention on Sansuke.

"Aww! He's so cute Sakura-chan!" The females in the room cried. Sakura smiled. "So what's his name?" Ino asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and then the baby. "His name is Sanosuke Uchiha." And so, it began the new life of Sakura and Sasuke, with their new born child.

* * *

**Okay, now this story is complete and i will no longer have to update! Well, this was so much fun to write and I am extremely happy with all of my reviews! I love my reviewers and thank-you all once again! **

**_IMPORTANT:_** **If anyone would like to co-author a story with me, I am AVAILABLE! I think it would be fun to co-author a story with some else, so just ask me if you want to co-author one! I'll gladly agree! **

**PEACE OUT,**

**XweaponsXmistressX**


End file.
